Hearts Connected: Links of Recollection
by Vampire-Souls
Summary: The second of the HC series. With the group separated, will their actions lead to success or utter destruction of the others? REviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

It had been over two years since they had journeyed into the Kingdom Hearts world. The adventure had bonded Kristen and Amanda closer together, and had made everyday life for Melissa and Stella quite dull. It affected all of them. They missed the constant fighting, and the ventures that came along with each world.

They were waiting for Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories to come out. They didn't even know if their plan was going to work, their adventure may have been a fluke with the game, and this one was on the Gameboy SP. But they still had to try.

They had gathered at Melissa's house this time, and it was the day that the game had come out. As they heard a soft knocking on the door, Amanda rushed and pulled it open, dragging the person inside and shutting the door quickly as if the guest were being followed.

"Geez, if I hadn't known you for so long, I would say you were crazy." Amanda looked at the guest, who was clutching her bag and raising an eyebrow. It was Avalon, an old friend of Amanda's. She was a bit shorter than normal height, and had short dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well, I kinda am." Amanda scratched the back of her head. She wasn't really so sure why she was so excited about playing the game, she had no one to look forward to seeing, but she still wanted to go back.

"Whatever." Avalon shook her head. She began to walk down the hallway and into the room that the other girls were in. "Shall we?"

Since Avalon and everyone else had forgotten to bring their SPs to Melissa's house, it was left to Melissa to find her SP. The only problem was that she lost it, so she and Stella were on a mission to find it in her room.

Avalon stood in the middle of the room, looking at the chaos that had been caused by looking for the SP. "What's gotten into you guys?" She asked, pulling out the game.

Kristen yawned, sitting on Melissa's bed. "Really. We'll get there at the beginning anyway. Just like last time."

Stella glared at Kristen, who shrugged.

"What's going on you guys? I know you're a little off, but this is ridiculous." Avalon sat next to Kristen.

"Found it!" Melissa held the SP up proudly, and ran to sit on the bed.

"I'm serious." Everyone halted as Avalon spoke. It was one of those moments where she had that evil look that sent chills down her victim's spines.

Stella fingered the charm that was on her necklace. "Remember when we told you that story about us going into Kingdom Hearts, and our adventures there?"

"You mean during vacation?" Avalon leaned back, thinking. "Oh yeah, that silly story that was like a spin-off of Kingdom Hearts."

"It's real. That's where we got these charms."

"I thought you got them at a jewelry store?"

Kristen sighed in exasperation. "No. _You_ said we got it there. Listen. This might be our only chance to see them again."

Avalon whispered something unintelligible, and gave Melissa the game. Melissa put it into her SP, and everyone gathered together to see the screen.

The normal intro to the SP(saying Gameboy and making a _bing_ noise) showed on the screen, and the four of them sighed sadly. Avalon smirked, but noticed the screen turn white and stay that way. Slowly words began to form on the screen.

_Welcome back, those who helped the key. Your journey has yet to end. Do you wish to continue it?_

"That's not. . . how the game starts. Is it?" Avalon looked over at her friends, who smiled.

"It's not." Kristen looked at the screen intently. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'd be dumb if I didn't." Avalon grabbed Amanda's hand, noticing how the others linked hands.

"We wish to continue our journey." Melissa said to the screen, smiling.

The screen turned back into whiteness, and it slowly began to seep into the room, surrounding the girls. When the light finally subsided, the SP fell onto the bed, closed. There were no other traces of the girls, for they were

**g o n e**


	2. Chapter 2

1"Owie. . ." Melissa murmured, standing up slowly. Falling on the floor from a good distance up was bad enough. Falling on thick tile was even worse.

"Definitely much worse than falling in the arms of strong guys, don't you agree?" Stella said cheerfully, rubbing her back.

Melissa rolled her eyes, looking around. It was a white room, with towering old-fashioned pillars extending from the floor to the roof and white tiles covering the whole floor. On two sides of the room were two large wooden doors, and stairs led up to one of them. Only she and Stella were in the room, but she wasn't really concerned since everyone had managed to take care of themselves last time.

She looked at Stella, who shrugged. There was a large _creak_ as a large door opened, and both drew their weapons.

"Looks like–" Both froze as they saw who it was, as did the people who saw them. It was Sora, Donald, and Goofy, looking no different as when they had last seen them.

"Stella?" Sora and the others ran up to the two girls, greeting them cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

Stella smiled. "A portal from our world to yours, I guess."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Melissa asked, shaking her head.

"Well, there was this weird cloaked guy. . ." Goofy explained. "And we thought that we might find Mickey and Riku if we looked."

"It's a strange unanimous feeling. . ." Sora said, thinking. He looked up at the two girls, then looked around. "Where's Kristen?"

"Oh!" Melissa looked around. "Now that you mention it. . ."

"Maybe she's somewhere in this castle. . . like with Amanda or Avalon?" Stella recommended.

"Well, maybe we should look around so we can find them, then." Sora grinned.

"Sora!" Donald complained. "We shouldn't!"

"What's wrong, scared?"

"D-don't be ridiculous! Come on, Goofy!" Donald crossed his arms angrily.

"Okay, but we should shut the door behind us." Goofy turned, then stopped dead in his tracks. "Sora!"

Everyone turned to see a man in a black cloak standing in front of the door.

"Who is _that_?!" Stella asked, jumping back in surprise.

"It must be a Heartless!" Donald quacked angrily. "Let's see how it handles my magic! THUNDER!" Donald attempted to cast a spell, but nothing happened. He shook his staff a bit, but to no avail. ". . . that's odd. . . THUNDER!" Still nothing. "Umm . . . FIRE! Blizzard?" He looked at his staff warily. "I don't get it. Why isn't my magic working?"

"I should think it obvious." The cloaked figure said. "The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and ability you knew."

"Wait a second!" Sora said, interrupting the man. "So does that make my Dodge Roll just an ordinary roll?"

"Try it!"Stella said. Sora nodded and jumped forward, falling on his face. Stella grimaced. "I don't think that even qualifies as a roll."

The cloaked man shook his head. "Your forgetting does not end there. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way of things in Castle Oblivion."

"So like if I lose my wallet, I'll find Munny or something?" Melissa asked.

"Or maybe you'll actually find your dignity." Stella joked.

"Funny girl." Melissa said.

The man in the black cloak ignored them. "Here you will meet people you know. People you miss."

Sora thought for a moment. "You mean Riku? He's here?!"

The cloaked man smiled, or at least had the aura of a grinning man. "Do you want to find him? If you do. . ." The man glided toward them at a rapid pace, and no one could dodge him. Instead of running into them, he passed right between and through Sora and Stella. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of the door opposing the one Sora and the gang had entered.

"Anyone else feel violated?" Stella asked meekly, hugging herself.

Sora glared at the cloaked man. "What did you do?"

"I merely sampled your memories." He said, shrugging. "And from them, I made this." He held up a thin card. "This is the key to reuniting with those you hold dear." He tossed the card to Sora, who caught it epically, looking at it.

"A card?" He asked, looking up at the man.

"A promise." The cloaked man smiled, edging the others to move closer to the door. Sora followed, with the others close behind. "Use that card and press on. You will find your friend. Use it, and a world will appear before you."

Sora looked at the card doubtfully, then at Stella. She shook her head and shrugged. He looked back for the cloaked man, but he had vanished. He looked back at the card, held it up, and gasped as the card disappeared and the door opened to Traverse Town.

Amanda looked around. She wasn't in any place she particularly recognized, but it wasn't helped by the fact that the room was really dark. Her first mission: find a door or a light switch.

She reached around in the dark, but to no avail. She touched something, but it certainly wasn't was she was looking for. It was cloth, covering something hard. She yelped in surprise as a light suddenly flickered on.

She looked up at a figure who stood about a head higher than she did. He was grinning, his spiky bright red hair shadowed by the candle's light. She was taken by surprise at where the light was coming from, especially since it was coming from his fingertips.

"Like what you feel?" He teased. Amanda looked at her hands, which were lightly resting on his abs. She jumped back, blushing fiercely.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice sounding harsher than she wanted it to be because she was embarrassed.

"You don't recognize me?" He smiled, but it seemed a little sad. "I'm Axel."

Amanda thought for a second. "I can't say that I know who you are without lying. But. . . you do. . ." she chucked, laughing at what she was about to say, " . . ._feel_ familiar, if that makes any sense."

Axel laughed. "I guess things have changed a bit. Maybe it would be easier if I used the name you were accustomed to, my _true_ name." He closed his eyes, thinking. It was then Amanda noticed the little upside-down tear-mark that Axel had under each eye, and noticed that his eyes were bright green once he had opened them. "Does 'Alex' ring a bell?"

"Alex?!" Amanda's jaw dropped. Her heart seemed to be ripping form her chest, and she could feel her face redden. "But I thought . . ."

"That I vanished into the darkness, right?" Axel's expression became sadder. "I did. Not all of me made it out, you see. The Alex, now Axel, that you see before you is only an empty shell of his former self."

"I don't . . . understand." She couldn't grasp at what he was saying, and she allowed him to lead her out of the room. He led her into a room where a two women were. One was a older woman with short blonde hair and antennae of hair that seemed to stick out of her head. She wore a black cloak like Axel did. The other girl was about Amanda's age, with long blonde hair that was placed over her right shoulder. She wore a white dress, and sat at the table with a sketchbook and some old crayons.

Axel looked up, noticing how the other girls hadn't noticed him or Amanda yet. He turned to Amanda, and whispered to her. "I'll explain everything later, ok?" Amanda nodded.

The two girls finally noticed Amanda and Axel, and the older one approached them while the younger one still sat at the table.

"Axel, who's this?" The older lady asked, a smirk on her face.

Axel began to speak, but Amanda interrupted him. "My name's Amanda. You are. . .?"

The woman's smirk twitched slightly. "Larxene. You can call me 'Your Highness' or 'Madame.'"

Axel rolled his eyes and tried to pull Amanda back, but she resisted. "I'm guessing 'late for dinner' is out of the question."

The woman's eyebrows raised, and her smile became more normal. "I like your attitude." She turned to the younger girl, who flinched. "Namine, you didn't say there were others besides Sora and his doofus trio coming."

"I-I didn't know." Namine's voice was quiet and soft. "But, there's several more people in this castle. Two of them helped Sora on his journey, there's Amanda here, and one more who I've never seen before."

Larxene shrugged. "A little bump in the plan. No biggie. You can manipulate them too, right?"

Namine shook her head. "I can't. I don't know why, but I can't."

Larxene sighed in frustration. "I'll talk to Marluxia." She vanished into a dark portal, leaving Amanda, Axel, and Namine in the room.

"Wait, one more?" Amanda stepped toward Namine. "Where?"

"Do you know them?" Axel asked, putting his hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"I think so. When we were preparing to go, there was another girl in our group. I was hoping she just was left out, but I guess she came too."

"She's in the lower floors." Namine said finally. "With another Organization member, number VI."

Axel smiled, putting his hand out into the open air where a portal appeared. "Shall we?"

Avalon was having no trouble at all. A short emo-looking guy had found her, and she was quick to make friends. Certainly he was odd, and really cute in her eyes, but he seemed to understand her situation, and had her stay in a living room like area. He had given her a book to read, which she had never heard of, and let her sit back while he continued his own book. She was in the midst of complete relaxation when a dark portal appeared in the middle of the room. The emo-guy hadn't even looked up from his book.

Amanda was pushed out of the portal, with a redhead close behind her. He was unordinarily tall and practically anorexic, and looked around with a smile.

"Nice place you have going here, Zexion." He smiled.

"Why are you here?" Zexion asked, flipping another page in his book.

"Looking for someone." Zexion looked up from his book and glared at the redhead. "Don't worry, I'm not here on Marluxia's orders. My friend here is looking for someone.

Amanda looked around, then her gaze caught Avalon's. She ran to her gleefully, and embraced her. "I know this seems odd, but we told you!" Amanda said.

Avalon pushed her away. "So I'm really. . .?" Amanda didn't need to answer for Avalon to get the message. "Well, it's not as bad as I thought."

"Is this shorty the one you're looking for?" The redhead asked, looking at Avalon.

"Shorty?!" Avalon growled, going up to the redhead and kicking him in the shins. "You're just an anorexic stick!"

The redhead leaned down, rubbing his shin. "Can we just grab and go?" He complained. "I don't need any more abuse here."

"Come on, Ava." Amanda urged, grabbing her friend's arm.

Avalon hesitated and thought. "Can I stay here?"

"What?"

Zexion smiled, but continued reading his book. "I wouldn't mind taking care of her. I've been bored lately."

The redhead snorted, making Zexion smile even more. "She doesn't even have a weapon."

"You mean this gun?" Avalon summoned forth the gun she had discovered she could create earlier, a decorated gun with a long blade that extended form the bottom of it.

"See? She's armed." Zexion encouraged. Axel gave him a dirty look.

"Please?" Avalon asked.

Amanda thought, then looked at the redhead. "Fine. But we'll be checking in often."

The redhead summoned a dark portal, and began to step into it. Amanda nodded and walked in, but he hesitated before joining her.

"By the way, if anything should happen to her, it's your head." After he said that, he and the portal vanished.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Zexion murmured. He waited for a second, then put the book down. "Come on."

"Huh?" Avalon asked. "To where?"

"Let's start your training, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

1"Sora, please stop making that face." Stella pleaded as she walked beside him. Everyone else was right behind them, and was busy trying to figure out what just happened.

"What face?" Sora said glumly, looking at her with sad eyes.

"That one. Right there." Stella pointed at him. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna smack you."

"But. . ."

"I'm serious. I know that we saw our friends back there, and the fact that they didn't know you hurt you a bit. But you have to realize that it's not real, they were figments of _your_ memories put into a card. Like the weird cloaked guy said."

"It _was_ weird. . ." Melissa said. "Maybe they were like puppets, and Sora's memories of them made them-- I dunno-- remember things that they didn't."

"But it was all so strange." Sora said, shaking the depression off. "They felt so real."

"That's just this place playing tricks on you." Stella said, crossing her arms. "I'm sure there will be many places like that, where we get to meet your memories. And you won't make it if you keep acting like this every time you find out someone doesn't remember you."

"She's right." The cloaked figure appeared before the hallway door, blocking their path. "Well? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?"

Sora looked at him doubtfully. "It was good to see them again. But why show me an illusion? What do you want from me?"

"It depends on what you have to give." The cloaked man stepped toward them, and they prepared to fight. The man hesitated, and a dark portal appeared beside him, where another cloaked figure appeared.

"Boo." He said playfully, his body seeming to be blocking something from the other cloaked figure.

"What do you want?" The first cloaked man said, looking angry.

The newcomer in black took off his hood, revealing a head of spiky red hair and eyes the color of emeralds. "I got bored, what with you hogging the hero."

The first cloaked man hesitated, and threw a card at the redhead. "Perhaps _you'd_ like to test him."

"Perhaps I would." The redhead's face showed defiance, and he seemed to revel in it.

The first cloaked man disappeared, but the redhead still looked in that direction for a little while, as if waiting for something.

"Ok, Amanda, you can stop hiding." He said, smiling as Amanda jumped from behind him.

"You don't think he saw me?" She asked, sighing.

"No. And if he did, he doesn't care."

"Amanda?!" Stella and Melissa yelled in unison.

Amanda grinned and waved. "Hey, guys."

"What do you think you're doing?" Melissa growled. "You're on the dark side again."

Amanda growled back. "Kristen said I could, as long as I don't go getting myself killed like last time. She said I could pick whatever side I wanted, so we could use it as a competition or something." She folded her arms like a child.

"I can't believe you guys actually talked about that." Stella murmured.

"But where's Kristen? Or Avalon?" Melissa asked.

"Avalon?" The redhead asked. "Does she mean the shrimp with the short fuse?"

"I told you! She only gets mad when you pick on her about her height!" Amanda scolded the man. "We found Avalon, and she's safe. But . . . I really don't know where Kristen is."

"So who's your friend?" Stella asked, pointing at the redhead.

"My name is Axel. Commit it to memory." The man, Axel, smiled. Amanda rolled her eyes and took a few steps back. "Got that, Keyblade Master?"

"Um . . . sure." Sora nodded hesitantly.

"Good, you learn quick. So, Sora and Co., now that we're on a first name basis . . ." He extended his arms, and chakrams appeared from flames in his hands. "Don't go dying on me!"

He attacked them, and the difficulty in the fight came from the fact that he could teleport to wherever he pleased, and that some of his fire attacks were absolutely unavoidable. Donald spent more time healing than anything else, and the group took some time to finally get him trapped in to a corner of the hallway. He vanished into darkness after a final hit from Sora. When he vanished, Amanda was nowhere to be seen.

They collapsed against the wall, trying to catch their breath.

"Oh man. . ." Melissa said, breathing heavily, "I miss Kristen."

"I miss the guide." Stella murmured. "I have a feeling that fight was twice as hard as it should have been."

"I agree." Sora said, the first to recover his breathing. He looked around the room, and began walking toward the center. The others jumped up, following him. In the middle of the floor, floating slightly above it and spinning, was a group of cards. Sora picked them up to look at them.

"More cards?" Goofy asked, looking over Sora's shoulder.

"They kinda look like the card that made Traverse Town" Melissa said, grabbing one of them that showed a picture of a whale.

"So then we need these to continue on. . ." Sora looked at the card closely.

"Correct." Everyone looked up, startled, to the top of the stairs. Axel stood there proudly, Amanda right behind him.

"Axel!" Donald grabbed his staff, prepared to fight.

"After an introduction like that, you don't think I'd just give up the ghost?" Axel shrugged.

"Because that would be lame." Amanda teased.

"So you were just testing our strength." Sora concluded.

"Congratulations, Sora, you passed! You're ready to take on Castle Oblivion. Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you forget . . . and you will find someone very special."

"You mean Riku and the King?" Sora asked, beginning to get excited.

"Well I just don't know." Axel grinned sarcastically. "I guess you'll just have to put some thought into who's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie in the darkness, but you can find yours, Sora."

"How?"

"The light within the darkness." Amanda said bluntly. "Guess you've forgotten forgetting."

"I don't understand." Sora looked confused, and looked back at Stella for help.

"Would you like a hint?" Axel asked.

Sora was silent. "Of course he doesn't!" Stella said. "You saying anything would just ruin the whole memory process. Right?"

Sora nodded and smiled. "Right." He glared at Axel. "And if you get in my way. . ."

"We won't let him!" Melissa said, smiling.

"That's my kind of answer." Axel nodded approvingly. "Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade Master. But be forewarned . . . when your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you." Axel disappeared into the dark portal, Amanda right behind.

Stella hesitated for a minute, thinking. "Sora," she finally said, "I'm concerned. What do you think he meant?"

"Well, how can I be anyone besides me?" Sora asked.

"I know it doesn't make sense. . ." Melissa added, "but we should be careful."

"As long as we stick together, we'll be fine, right?" Sora smiled.

"Yeah!" Goofy agreed. "Like with the other castle we explored. Remember? The one with all the contraptions?" Goofy paused, noticing how Sora and Donald shook their heads while Melissa and Stella nodded. He continued. "It was called . . . Gawrsh, what was it again? Holla . . . Holler . . . I forget."

"Don't you remember?" Stella asked. "It was Hollow Bastion!"

"It was where Sora sacrificed his heart to save Amanda!"

Sora thought for a moment. "You sure you guys didn't make that up?"

"Of course we did." Melissa said sarcastically. "Goofy, Stella, and I met up during vacation to confuse you guys before we came here. Of course we didn't make it up!"

"Maybe you just forgot." Stella said. "It doesn't make sense, but that might be the case. Let's just continue on and maybe you'll remember as we go."

Kristen sighed. She hadn't considered the fact that she would be alone this time, nor did she even have any clue to where she was. She was in a white room with only one door at one end, and it was impossible to open. She had spent at least an hour trying.

Sighing, she looked at her staff. She thought that maybe she was in some glitch, and would be doomed to be there until she died. Or maybe she was stuck and there was some secret event she would have to trigger to be able to move on. Perhaps she just needed to attack the door a bit more, and then it would give in.

But somehow she knew that none of the ideas were right. Something told her to wait, so she did. She spent some of the time realizing and contemplating how Amanda must have felt in that situation, and how everything turned out. If anything, it gave her some more understanding of her sister.

She heard footsteps, and immediately turned her head to the blank wall that opposed the impossible door. She knew nothing was there, but it appeared to be where the sound came from. Instead of a wall there was an immense dark hole, and a figure stepped out of it, looking around. Part of her told herself to hide, but the other half, the stronger half, bade her to stay put. She was glad that the latter half was stronger.

Riku caught her gaze the same time she caught his. She smiled, running up to embrace him.

"I thought you were stuck on the other side." She said, stepping back after giving him a tight hug.

"So did I." Riku smiled at her. He looked at her for a second, confused, and held her back at arm's length.

"What?" She asked.

"Something about you seems . . . different. Like older somehow."

"Oh! Well . . . it has been two years."

"Have I really been in there that long?" Riku looked at her sadly, and she thought quickly.

"Time in my world moves different than in yours, I suppose. To what was two years to me, must have been less than a month or a week in yours."

"So you're seventeen?" Kristen nodded in response to his question. He smiled, then reached for something in his pocket. Kristen sighed in relief; she was glad she could think fast.

He held up the object that was in his pocket. "A card?" Kristen asked.

"Weird, right?" Riku said, flipping it and looking at both sides. "I was in this darkness, and some guy talks to me. He acted like I was some demon of the dark or something, and then gave me a path out of the darkness with this card."

"Well . . . maybe we can use it to get out of here." Kristen recommended.

"To get through that door?" Riku looked at the small card, then at the door. He stepped up to it, and when he was several feet away, it glowed and vanished, and the door swung open.

Kristen and Riku looked at eachother, shrugged, and entered the room.

"I don't understand!" Riku said angrily as he and Kristen left the halls of Hollow Bastion and entered the halls of the castle they had been in earlier. "That voice, Maleficent, they all acted the same! They said that my heart's only filled with darkness!"

"I know what they said. I was there." Kristen said calmly. "Don't let what they said get to you. It's not like it's . . ."

"True." Riku looked at her, then looked at the ground. "That's the thing, I think it _is_ true. When we closed the door to darkness, I felt something dark rush into me. I thought it was my imagination . . . but I can feel it . . ."

"Riku! Stop!" Kristen smacked him, making him wake up from his deepening depression. "You're not dark. You're not evil. And if I have to beat you into a pulp to make you realize that, I will."

Riku's shock slowly turned into a smile as he held the cheek where she had hit him. "I might need that every once in a while, you know."

"I think I can manage that."

"Why do you let a girl control you? Making you shun the dark?" Kristen and Riku looked up, knowing that it was the voice that was jading Riku the whole time that they were in Hollow Bastion.

"He's not dark!" Kristen said into the air.

"Quiet, girl!" The voice demanded angrily, making her flinch. "Riku, I need you to accept darkness. It is your weapon."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked. "What do you care?"

"Stop resisting and accept the darkness. You must . . ." Ansem suddenly appeared before them, his arms crossed and an evil grin on his face. "If you are to serve me!"

"Ansem!" Riku drew his Keyblade, and Kristen drew her staff.

"We killed you!" Kristen protested. "How can you--oh!" She stood in shock as the realization dawned upon her.

Ansem smiled. "Yes . . . I was the shadow that possessed Riku. Darkness is now a part of him, and he will be a much better host than that Alex ever was."

"You won't have another host!" Riku said angrily, running up and attacking, only to be shot backward by a wave of darkness. He landed hard on the floor, and struggled to get up. Kristen ran to his side, trying to help. She looked up at Ansem angrily as he drew near.

"Did you really think you could harm me? A weakling who cannot even accept the darkness within him?" Ansem crossed his arms, grinning as he saw Kristen raise her staff to try to defend him.

"S-stay back!" Kristen said, standing and blocking his path to Riku. She knew she was no match against Ansem; she was only a magic user who had left a lot of the dirty work to the sword-wielders and was practically useless at short range.

Ansem's smile transformed into something dark and twisted. He easily grabbed Kristen by the throat and held her up in the air, where she struggled to breathe. She clawed at his hands, but to no avail.

"Kristen!" Riku tried to stand abruptly, but fell to the floor quickly.

"This little intruder has no reason to be here. She only distracts you from the real goal." Ansem said, tightening his grip. "Darkness is the only thing you need."

Riku looked up at Kristen helplessly, knowing he was useless to help her. He struggled to get up, but there was no way he would be fast enough to save her.

"You're wrong, Ansem!" A bright light flashed, and Ansem dropped Kristen. She coughed, and scrambled away from him. She stopped next to Riku, helping him up so he could sit on one knee while Ansem looked around angrily.

"Your Majesty? Is that you?" Riku recognized the voice immediately, and looked around.

A small light came down from the roof, and circled around Riku and Kristen. "You betcha!" the light said, stopping to look at Riku. "Listen Riku, darkness or not, the light'll never give up on you." The small light disappeared into Riku, but they could still hear the King's voice. "It'll always be there, even in the deepest darkness."

Riku smiled, standing up and helping Kristen to stand. "You hear that, Ansem? I'm not losing to the darkness today."

Ansem's face filled with anger. "You fool! You think that feeble light can save you from the darkness I command?!" He charged to attack them, Riku and Kristen barely rolled out of the way. They slowly managed to beat him into submission, and he backed away as he began to weaken.

"That all you've got?" Riku asked smugly.

"It seems you are bent on resisting the darkness. Very well then. See with your own eyes . . ."

A small card appeared before Riku, and he grabbed it.

"A card?" Kristen asked, looking over it as Riku handed it to her.

Ansem nodded. "Formed from your memories. Advance through the worlds, Riku, and you will learn that chasing the light will not save you from the dark."

"We'll take that challenge, then." Riku said, glaring at Ansem.

Ansem only smiled. "I have one more gift for you." A green light enveloped Riku, and faded into him.

"What did you do?!" Riku demanded.

"I tempered the darkness that still remains in your heart." Ansem said. "Whether you use it or not is your choice." He vanished into the darkness, leaving Kristen and Riku alone.

They were silent for a short while, and began stepping through the hallway. Kristen stepped up a couple of steps to the large door and looked at it, and noticed that Riku was not next to her. She turned and noticed that he was a few steps behind, and was looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked cheerily, going to stand by his side. He looked at her sadly and brushed away her hair, looking at the bruises that were forming.

"I couldn't help you." He whispered.

"Oh, this." She brushed away his hand lightly. "It doesn't hurt, really. Besides, it was my own damn fault." She smiled, trying to lighten his mood.

"It's the darkness . . . it's . . . me." Riku sighed unhappily. "The darkness is even in my senses, I can taste it, and I can even smell it. It's attached to me. And it's because of it that you've gotten hurt."

Kristen took a step closer to him and lightly grabbed a small bit of his hair. She took a small sniff, then backed up and smiled. "I don't smell any darkness. I smell Riku . . . and maybe a little bit of coconut."

"She's right, Riku!" The small light appeared, and transformed into King Mickey. He seemed slightly opaque, and a bit fuzzy.

"Your Majesty?" Riku looked at Mickey oddly.

"Oh! I can only send a bit of my power here. But I want you to know that there will always be light, even in the darkest darkness. And no one can take that from you."

Kristen smiled as Riku's mood slowly lifted. He smiled and nodded.

"All I ask is that you don't give up in that light, ok?" Mickey asked.

"I promise." Riku said.

"And I promise I'll find a way to you two as quickly as I can." Mickey nodded, and held out his hand to shake. Riku reached for it, but his hand went right through.

"You're an illusion?" Riku asked.

"He said he could only put a little bit of his power." Kristen added, looking over at Mickey. "I'll make sure he doesn't give in, ok?"

Mickey nodded, and shook hands with Kristen. "I might not be here," he said, "but we've shaken hands in our hearts."

Mickey disappeared, and Riku smiled at Kristen. "Let's use one of these cards, shall we?" He said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

1"Gawrsh, I'm certain that I didn't make that place up." Goofy said as they walked into the cool hallways from the intense heat of Agrabah from Sora's memories.

"What are you talking about?" Donald asked. Everyone stopped walking in the middle of the hallway to see what was going on.

"The castle I mentioned. Remember? We were so worried about Sora after he turned into a Heartless."

"We told you guys that it happened in a castle." Melissa said.

"Are you sure?" Sora thought for a moment. "I don't really recall . . . "

"I wonder what the name was . . . " Goofy said. Melissa and Stella looked at eachother curiously, and shook their heads. "Well, Jiminy wrote it down."

"I did!" Jiminy said, hopping on Sora's shoulder and opening his small book. "It should be–what?!"

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, jumping slightly.

"All my entries are gone! Every page, blank!"

"How could that happen?" Donald asked, jumping in shock and confusion.

"It's because of this castle. It has to be." Melissa said. "You guys are forgetting things."

"Wait! That's what it meant!" Stella thought for a second, then nodded. "Remember what the cloaked man said? "In this place, to lose is to find and to find is to lose." He meant memories!"

"So the deeper we go, the more memories we lose." Goofy added.

"I guess that's why it's called Castle Oblivion." Sora sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Maybe we should turn back." Stella said. "You guys can't afford to lose more memories."

"Don't worry!" Goofy encouraged. "We might forget what we've been or what we saw, but we won't forget our friends. Besides, Melissa and Stella don't seem to be affected, so they can remember for us!"

Melissa and Stella laughed. "He does have a point."

"So there's nothing to be scared of!" Donald quacked. So let's go!"

"I hope the King is okay . . ." Goofy said suddenly as they exited Olympus Coliseum.

"What makes you say that?" Donald asked, turning to look at Goofy.

"I just wanted to make sure I haven't forgotten about him."

"And?"

"I still remember perfectly!"

Melissa laughed. "I'm sure if Goofy remembers stuff, you guys won't forget anytime soon."

Everyone laughed and continued walking through the hallway.

"I bet if we reminded ourselves of stuff, we could prevent ourselves from forgetting." Stella recommended.

"Well I don't think I'll forget anything." Sora said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a charm in the shape of a star.

"Hey! My charm!" Stella smiled. "You still have it!"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, it's good luck, right? If I have this, I think I'll be fine."

Melissa smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, for the rest less fortunate, let's go through some memories anyway."

"Wow, Axel, you seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid." Larxene said, tossing Amanda a snack. Both Amanda and Larxene relaxed on their own individual sofas, leaving Axel without one. But he didn't seem to mind.

"And you're not?"

"I haven't really made up my mind." Larxene said, stretching. "But I'd like to know what's on yours."

"He became a Heartless, and we all know what happens to people who do."

"Does she?" Larxene said. "If I recall, she became one too."

"Something special musta happened." Amanda said, scratching her head. "I don't know what made us different, we just are. But I think the only reason I'm different is because he's involved."

Axel nodded. "So do I. Those who lose their hearts also lose their mind, their feelings . . . but that didn't happen to them. And only one other man managed to do that."

Larxene smiled. "So it's the strength of his heart that interests you."

"The heart chosen by the Keyblade, right?" Amanda sat up in the chair, munching on the snack that was tossed to her.

"What makes his heart shine like that? What sleeps in it's secret depths?" Axel thought for a moment.

"Heartburn?" Amanda suggested. Larxene responded by throwing a snack at her head. Amanda caught the snack and was about to throw it back until Axel caught her arm.

Larxene smiled. "The heart's a mysterious thing, Axel."

"Right. But that's why we, the Organization, exist."

Larxene and Amanda looked at him, thinking about what he said. Larxene reached into the bag for another of her snacks, but it was empty.

"Aww. . .I'll be back in a little while." Larxene said, opening a dark portal.

"Eat too many snacks, and you'll get fat." Amanda commented.

"Watch it girl." Larxene threatened. "I may like you now, but I have a short fuse."

"You've got that right." Axel smiled. Larxene shot him a dirty look, and disappeared into the portal.

"So, are you going to explain yourself?" Amanda asked Axel after a couple minutes of silence.

Axel looked at her, then shrugged, and moved to sit down on the couch that Larxene had previously sat in. "So where did I leave off?"

"Something about you being an empty shell."

He sighed, then began to speak. "I'm a nobody."

"I thought you were Axel?" Amanda said, half-jokingly. Axel gave her a look that immediately made her shut up.

"A nobody is the empty shell left when someone loses their heart. We have no feelings, no emotion, nothing. Basically, we're just the body left without a heart. And the Organization is a group of nobodies with a cause, a . . . desire to be normal in some cases. We remember what it was like to be like you, and sometimes we remember everything, but there's no emotion attached."

Axel looked at her sadly, which didn't seem to make any sense in relation to what he just said. She stood and walked toward him until she was only a couple feet away.

"Soo . . . if I were to stomp on your foot, you wouldn't be angry?" she asked.

"Anger _is_ an emotion."

"And if I were to tell you that I wanted to kill you, you would feel no fear . . . or even sadness?"

"Those are emotions, too." He smiled, seemingly amused by the conversation.

"And if I were to do this . . . " Amanda leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. She didn't back away, just stayed near him. "Would you feel anything?"

Axel caught her in a large embrace, holding her tightly. "We may not be the same people, Alex and I, but . . . when I'm around you, I can feel the very emotions he felt . . . " He let go of her a little bit, letting him look into her eyes. "It's almost as if I'm not a nobody anymore."

Amanda smiled, noticing that tears were forming in her eyes. "There's just one thing . . . " She whispered, making the distance between the two a little bit bigger.

In a quick movement, Amanda smacked Axel across the face. He looked at her in utter bewilderment, and she smiled, letting the tears flow. "That's for letting me think that you were gone forever." She hugged him, and they stayed that way for quite a while.

"There's just dark things no matter what room we enter." Riku said, depressed after being in the last few worlds in which there were only two things: Heartless and the former Heartless leaders.

Kristen recognized his depression returning, and did her best to cheer him up. "Hey, are you saying I'm dark?" She crossed her arms playfully.

Riku smiled wryly, and shook his head. They continued through the hallway, only to be stopped by a man in a black coat. Kristen assumed he was a man, anyway, but he had long brown hair and an angular face.

"Riku, I presume?" His voice was creepy, and sent chills down Kristen's spine.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, drawing his weapon. "Are you with Ansem?"

"You are half correct." The man said, smiling. "Let us say that it's not the Ansem you know. He is Ansem, and he is not–which is to say he is nobody."

"Wait, wouldn't then he be half of Ansem and half of someone else?" Kristen said, thinking.

"No." The man said adamantly. "He is nobody."

"Riddles aren't my thing." Riku said, drawing his weapon. "Try making some sense."

"He belongs to neither the light nor the dark, but the twilight between."

"Like Riku?" Kristen asked, thinking.

"Ha ha, that's right. We have much in common."

Riku growled. "Maybe we do . . . but so what? Is that an invitation to join your club? I hate the darkness, and you, for that matter, for making everything around here reek of it!"

The man smiled. "So it's a fight you want. Very well. A fight you shall get!" He drew a giant shield of an ice blue color, with spikes along the top. He flailed it around easily, and Riku dodged out of the way.

Immediately the man used a spell that made icicles come from the ground and chase after Riku. Riku tried to attack him, but the large shield kept getting in the way, along with his constant ice spells, including one that almost froze Riku solid. Riku began to get angry at him, and Kristen could see the darkness beginning to seep out. The man seemed to ignore Kristen, and she took advantage of it.

She noticed how he was only using ice-related spells, and figured out his weakness. "Fire!" She launched a huge fireball at the man, draining away all of her energy in the process. The fireball hit him square in the back, and he flew against a wall. His cloak began to burn, and the man put it out with one of his large icicles. He began to laugh.

"This battle has made it clear: the darkness coursing through you is a tremendous power. All you needed was the right provocation."

"So this was a trick?" Riku retorted angrily.

"Precisely. Your fiery reaction provided just the data I needed. You have my thanks, Riku!" The man teleported away in a dark portal, leaving Riku angry and Kristen wiped out.

"I'm exhausted!" She sighed, falling to the floor and catching her breath.

Riku snapped out of his anger, and lent her a hand to help her stand up. "That was one heck of a spell, you know."

"Yeah, but I think it was more than I could manage. I wouldn't expect an encore for another ten years."

Riku laughed, and they walked through the hallway to the doorway ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

1Sora stopped abruptly, and began to think. Stella looked at him worriedly, and then looked at Melissa for assistance, but she only shrugged her shoulders. Sora began to whisper to himself about something, and it was then that Donald and Goofy became concerned.

"Sora, snap out of it!" Donald yelled, making Sora jump.

"Wh-what?!" Sora jumped.

"Geta move on! You want to find the King and Riku, right?" Donald asked, beginning to leave the rest of the group behind.

"Well, yeah . . ." Sore sighed and began to walk toward the staircase.

"What's on your mind, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"It's kind of like you're in another world." Stella added in. Sora simply shook his head as they walked upstairs.

The second they reached the next room, Sora stopped mid-step and jumped excitedly. "I remember!" He exclaimed, "There was another girl."

Goofy turned and looked around. "What? Where?"

Sora shook his head and laughed. "No, no. On the islands where I used to live. Besides Riku and Tidus' gang, there was another girl I was friends with. The three of us used to play together all of the time."

"That's the first time you've mentioned her." Melissa murmured, thinking.

"Yeah. . . I forgot all about her. I think she went away when I was still little."

"That's strange." Donald said, slightly concerned. "Why are you remembering all that now?"

"I'm not sure. But it's been coming to me in pieces as we go through the castle." Sora smiled.

"So what's her name?" Goofy asked.

"I don't remember. I feel kinda dumb. Here we are, saying we won't forget our friends . . . and I can't even remember her name." Sora sighed sadly, Goofy and Donald attempted to cheer him up. While they did that, Melissa and Stella began to talk.

"Do you think he means Kairi?" Stella asked.

"No, I don't think so. Remember how neither he nor Riku knew who she was? That can't be coincidence. Maybe it's someone else." Melissa thought for a second, but shook her head.

"But that's impossible, right?" Stella was uneasy. "We would know, wouldn't we?"

"Unlikely. We're clueless as to what happened before they were sucked into Traverse Town, especially since everything's all screwed up. Who knows? There could have been someone else."

"Come on, guys!" Donald yelled, and the girls looked to see that they were already on the opposite side of the hallway, almost into the new world's door. Both girls shrugged and ran to catch up.

They had barely escaped from memory Monstro, and everyone was exhausted. It had taken them several tries to make Monstro sneeze. After a few minute's rest, Goofy was already asking about the girl that Sora had mentioned earlier.

"You remember anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah, bit's and pieces."

"Tell us about her, then." Melissa said.

"Yeah," Stella nodded, "it might help you remember."

Sora thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright . . . um . . . she was quiet . . . and almost always drawing pictures. While we were all swimming at the beach, she's draw a picture of it instead. Sometimes she drew us too! She was really good at it." Sora smiled as if he were viewing a fond memory. "I think sometimes Riku and I would fight over who would get his picture drawn next. But one day, she was gone."

"Dun dun duuunnn" Melissa said sarcastically. Stella elbowed her in the ribs.

Sora laughed, but got serious immediately. "I think our parents knew why she was gone. They might've even tried explaining it to me. But I was little. I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying a little after she was gone. But that's it. I still can't remember her name."

"But you're beginning to remember, right? That's an improvement." Stella tried to lift his mood, and it was successful.

"Anyone else notice something strange?" Melissa said uneasily. "Sora's remembering things instead of forgetting them."

"Maybe forgetting things is the only way to reach the memories that are buried deeper down?" Jimminy suggested.

"So all that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding . . . maybe you have to lose some memories to find more precious ones?" Stella didn't seem confident in what she was saying.

Melissa growled. "So what makes one memory more precious than another? I have a feeling that this castle's deciding, and, quite frankly, that sucks."

"Looks like Sora's memories have taken root, just as we planned." Larxene smiled as she watched the screen. It was a fairly large screen, and Amanda could see what was going on even from the couch she was sitting at. She sighed; since she knew what was _really_ going on, this all seemed dull. Axel had told her that the entertainment would arrive shortly, but now it seemed like he was lying.

"Let's see how far our boy will go, then." Axel smiled and turned away from the screen. "Think it's time for another round?"

Larxene grabbed the edge of his hood. "Only if it's my turn to play. You had your fun on the first floor."

Axel looked at her and smiled, tossing her a card. "Remember, Larxene," he said teasingly, "our job is to deliver him in one piece."

"Fine, but who says I can't play with him first?"

"You're gonna let it get out of hand." Amanda said, stretching.

"I will not!" Larxene threw a kunai knife, but Amanda dodged it in time. Amanda smiled, proving her point without saying a word.

"Just don't break him." Axel said, sighing.

"Do I detect a soft spot?" Larxene teased, tryign to divert the attention away from herself."

Axel looked at her and crossed his arms. It seemed as if a message was being relayed, but Amanda had no clue as to it what it may be.

"I'm not going to break the toy, Axel–just play with it." Larxene said finally in exasperation. "I'm not dumb."

"Then you won't need the warning." Axel said, sitting next to Amanda. "Remember, Sora is the key. We're going to need him if we are to take over the Organization."

Larxene smiled, and Amanda glanced at Axel uneasily. "So you are in on it, too? Well, keep it under your hood until the time is right." With her grin growing, Larxene disappeared into the dark portal.

" . . .She would have been wise to do the same." Axel said, half to himself. He glanced at Amanda, apparently finding her confusion amusing.

"You're going to overthrow the Organization?" Amanda asked incredulously after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't be ridiculous. That's impossible. Especially for neophytes –lower members– like us." Axel commented, grabbing a soda off of the table. He looked at the side and opened it. "XII Squash, my favorite." He offered another to Amanda, which she accepted reluctantly.

"You're changing the subject," she criticized. "So what _are_ you doing?"

He smiled. "Looking for loopholes and some fun."

Amanda raised an eyebrow, and began drinking her drink. It tasted kind of like a mix of Sprite and 7-up. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Just play along." He tossed the empty can, grinning as it went into the bin flawlessly. Amanda tried to so the same, but missed several times. Axel tried not to laugh at her every time she ran to where it landed to toss it into the barrel, but he couldn't help himself. When he was able to breathe again, he began to explain his plan.

Kristen looked at the door behind her as they exited yet another friend-less world. It was locked, and she shook her head and turned to follow Riku. She froze, and saw that Riku had done the same earlier. The cause: someone that looked exactly like Riku, but in the same attire that Alex had worn at Hollow Bastion.

"What are you supposed to be?" Riku asked with hostility.

"Surprised? I guess you would be." The Riku stepped forward, and Kristen noticed that he was like RIku in almost every way: his walk, his voice, his looks. . .

"Too shocked to speak?" The other Riku smiled. "I guess you would be. It's not every day that you meet your twin."

"Actually, I see her practically every day." Kristen said, stepping forward since Riku was still stunned. "But I'm pretty sure that _you're_ the younger one."

"And _who_ are you?" The other Riku said with annoyance. Kristen smiled.

"Doesn't matter to a fake." She said. "That _is_ what you are, right?"

The other Riku sneered. "I'm not a fake! Sure, I was created as a replica by Vexen, but I'm better than the original, the "real" one. We have the same body and the same talents, but I'm different. Know why? Because I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Are you calling me a coward?" Riku asked, insulted and furious.

"You _are_ a coward. You're afraid of the dark! The darkness inside you scares you witless."

"And it doesn't scare you?" Kristen asked.

"No! I embrace it! I can make it do whatever I want."

"Then you're stupid, you Repliku." Kristen said. "You're a fake that has no sense, and eventually you'll be eaten alive by the darkness that you embrace. Just like anyone else, you _fake_."

"Shut up!" Repliku drew his sword. "With this darkness, I'll wipe the floor with you!" He began to float in the air, and was about to vanish into darkness with a powerful attack until Riku cut him down. Kristen used a lightning attack, but instead almost hit Riku.

"Kristen!" Riku yelled, barely dodging one of Repliku's attacks.

"I'm sorry! You guys look the same!"

"We do not! Look for the man-skirt! That's your target!" Riku hit Repliku back, and Kristen set off a few powerful spells. It wasn't long until Repliku was completely subdued.

"Hey, _fake._" Riku said, grinning. "I thought you were gonna wipe the floor with me."

"Go on, laugh." Repliku growled. "I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger, just you wait. It won't be long until I surpass you. Next time we fight, you're finished!"

Riku growled. "Sorry, you missed your chance. I'm finishing you first, right here!" He charged at Repliku, only to get shot back by a burst of darkness.

Repliku stood, laughing. "It's nice to have darkness on my side! Too bad you're afraid of such a thrilling thing."

"Shut up!" Riku growled, standing and glaring at the copy.

"So now the coward is playing tough guy. That's cute. See you next time, Real Thing. Try not to miss me." Repliku ran off, and Riku was right behind him. Kristen grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"What are you doing?!" Riku growled, facing Kristen.

"That dark wave hit you pretty hard. You would be in no shape to fight anything, let alone your copy."

"But that punk–"

"Real mature. Don't let him get to you. Alright?" Kristen looked Riku in the eyes, and he nodded reluctantly. They continued onto the next hallway, only to be stopped by Ansem.

"I think_ you_ should be called the fake." Ansem said, smiling.

"He's just a copy." Riku growled. "He said as much himself."

"A copy . . . or a model. He is an example of what you should be. The darkness is more of you than you admit. Perhaps _you_ are the one being fake."

Kristen stepped forward angrily. "You just want him to stop fighting and being "afraid" of the darkness so you can take control! If he stops fighting, that'll only make him a coward!"

"I wont stop fighting until I win, Ansem." Riku said confidently.

"Tsk. So stubborn. Then continue your fight, if you must." He tossed Riku another stack of cards, and began to fade once again into the darkness. "Eventually, you will see. You cannot resist the dark." He faded away, and Riku looked over the cards.

He picked one, and put the rest into his pocket. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

1"That place was almost as creepy as the last time we were there!" Stella joked, elbowing Melissa as they left Halloween Town.

"It would have been better if Kristen was there to start screaming. She would have had a fit." Melissa laughed, stretching as they walked into the new hallway.

"You guys act like we've been there before." Sora said, stopping.

The girls looked at eachother. With every world they had been in, the guys had simply seemed to forget about it, and everything that they had encountered before. It was their fear that if they continued, they would forget everything. But there was no turning back, because no one would remember anything if they did that, and everything could be lost forever.

"We've told you a dozen times," Stella said, irritated, "these are from _your_ memories, you just don't remember it anymore."

Sora sighed in exasperation, the same response he had each time that they asked. He turned to continue walking, but stopped suddenly when he saw the cloaked figure infront of them.

She was different. Mostly because she was a _she_. Axel and that other cloaked guy were definitely male. Something about her screamed 'dangerous.' Maybe it was her short-cut blonde hair, with two small antennae sticking out. Or maybe it was how thin she was, or that grin that she held on her face as she looked at the group. Or her eyes. Stella wondered how someone who was so obviously living could have eyes that looked so dead.

"You're with Axel, aren't you?" Sora asked.

"Ooh, aren't you clever." The blonde said, stepping forward. "The name's Larxene." She shrugged, and continued to talk. "Are you enjoying your stay in Castle Oblivion? I bet it's easy to peel all the worthless memories away . . . and awaken the true memories that lie deep in your heart."

"True memories?" Sora was bewildered, the concept of true memories still eluding him.

"But you're still forgetting something, aren't you, Sora?" The woman's voice was high and teasing, as if she were gaining more pleasure the longer she stood there. "The most important thing." She turned, and seemed sad. But the sadness seemed more like a charade than seriousness. "When that poor girl hears you've forgotten her name, she'll be heartbroken."

"You know her?!" Sora jumped in surprise. "Is she . . . here?"

Larxene turned around, a large smile on her face. "Uh-huuuuh. The bad guys are holding her deep within the castle. And you, the hero, have to go save her."

"A little old for fairy tales, aren't we?" Melissa said, grabbing her swords out.

Stella joined her. "I betting there's a price for this story. Right?"

Larxene giggled. "Right. There's a catch. . ." She suddenly ran through Sora, knocking him to the floor. A small star charm fell to the floor, making a slight _tink_ as it made contact with the marble. "_I'm_ a bad guy, so you have to go through me!"

Sora grimaced. "Sora!" Stella yelled, going to his side. He turned his head away from her and looked at the charm.

"What's . . . that? Is that mine?"

"Tsk, tsk." Larxene said, wagging her pointer finger at him. "You've been wearing it all this time, and you forgot? No, you couldn't have. The memory is engraved in your heart. Now think, Sora. What oh what could it be? Who gave it to you?"

Sora blinked a couple times, thinking. "Na . . ." He paused, looking as if he were reaching for something far back in his thoughts. "Na . . .mi?"

"Sora!" Melissa said, gasping. She looked at Stella quickly, but she, too, was too stunned to speak.

"Nami . . . Namine." As Sora spoke the name, hope seemed to be washed away from Stella's eyes.

"Well, it's about time." Larxene shrugged, seemingly bored. "That's right . . . Namine. She's the one that gave you that cheesy good luck charm. Not that you remembered." She slowly walked toward the charm, looking at it disdainfully. "Talk about heartless!" She pulled small knives from the air, grabbing one between each finger. "It'd serve you right if I smashed this piece of junk!"

Sora ran toward the charm, grabbing it and drawing his Keyblade. "Don't you touch it! Namine gave me this! It's precious to me!"

Larxene's smile turned. "Precious! Spare me! Ten seconds ago you didn't even know what it was!" She charged at the group, electricity sparking from her knives. She was fast and strong. In the midst of the battle, Stella was knocked away, but Sora didn't even notice. Melissa had to save her simply so Stella wasn't shredded into pieces.

They had already spent more than an hour in battle, and, while everyone was exhausted and had almost no strength left, Larxene didn't even seemed fazed.

"Hey, you're not half bad. Guess you are a hero. A heartless hero!"

"Who asked you?!" Sora yelled, attacking but missing completely.

"Aww, does it hurt 'cause it's true?" She smiled, teasing him, even as he attacked and she dodged. "Grow up, Sora." She said angrily. "If you're going to be a baby, then here–play with these." She backed up and tossed him some cards. "They're more cards made from your memories. Say "thank you" like a good boy. Ta-ta!" She vanished quickly, leaving everyone else tired and stunned.

"Wait, Larxene!" Sora ran and looked around the room angrily. "Where are you? Don't you dare hide form me! Show yourself!"

"Sora! Calm down!" Stella said, grabbing his arm. He quickly shook it off, and continued to look around. Melissa walked up to him, and blocked his path. Before he could say anything, she punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"Melissa!" Donald and Goofy yelled in unison, shocked at her sudden action.

"Shut up!" Melissa growled angrily, her glare making them freeze. She turned back to Sora, looking at him with distrusting eyes. "Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm Sora." Sora looked at her uneasily.

"Wrong. You're nothing more than a heartless little kid. Just like Larxene said."

"What?!" Sora tried to jump up, but Melissa drew her sword quickly and aimed it at his throat.

"You heard me. That charm . . . it was given to you by Stella. There is no Namine."

Sora looked up at her and glared. "Namine is here. She exists. And she's special, too special for Larxene to make me remember and for you to tarnish. Stella didn't give me that charm. She did. Right?" Sora looked over at Stella, who flinched.

Stella looked down depressively, sighed, and shook her head. Melissa looked at her with concern, then withdrew her sword.

"If that's what you believe. . ." Melissa said, suddenly changing her mood, ". . . then I have no reason to stop you. I apologize for punching you."

Sora shook his head and stood. "It's a weird castle. I guess it's making all of us act weird." He began to walk toward the door, Goofy and Donald close behind. They began to look over the cards and discuss which world to go into.

Melissa walked over to Stella, and began to talk to her. "Why did you lie."

Stella looked down. "Maybe . . . things are taking their places. We're not supposed to be here. Maybe this Namine girl is just . . . another version of Kairi, come to take her place."

Melissa looked at her sadly, then at Sora. She shook her head. "I won't believe it until it's proven. Come on, we'll make sure they don't get into to much trouble. . . and we'll remind Sora who's truly precious."

"I don't like this plan." Amanda said, looking at the screen. Melissa and Stella walked toward Sora and his group, and they continued to walk into another memory. Stella looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Relax." Axel said, lounging on the couch. "I know this is hard on your friends, but you have to understand that it's too late to choose another route." He picked up a small rose that Marluxia had left, looked at it, and smiled as it burst into flames and turned into ash. "It's already begun. . . and if we follow my plan, everything will return to normal."

Amanda nodded, and turned her head as Larxene warped in. "Whew . . . throwing the battle back there really wore me out."

"Throwing the battle?" Axel asked, smiling. "Looks to me like you plain old lost the battle."

"Yeah." Amanda added. "If you really had done that, you wouldn't be so loud about it."

"Quiet, you." Larxene growled. "You just don't appreciate the finer nuances of–"

"They're right." An old man with long brown hair appeared in the room, wearing the same cloak as the other two.

"Vexen!" Larxene growled, stepping toward the man. Vexen looked at Amanda momentarily, pondering something.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Amanda." Amanda said, looking at Axel nervously.

"Do you have a twin?"

Amanda hesitated at the odd question. "Well, yeah."

Vexen smiled and thought, wincing slightly as if he remembered something bad. "Do-"

"Can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel interrupted, as if untrusting of what Vexen may say.

Vexen diverted his attention, now focusing on Axel and Larxene. "I came to lend a hand. I remain unconvinced of any potential in this "hero" you've been coddling. Perhaps an experiment would put my doubts to rest."

Larxene crossed her arms. "I knew this would happen. Everything's an experiment with you."

"I'm a scientist." Vexen said, shrugging. "Experimentation is what I do." Amanda smiled as she imagined Vexen in her science class, dressed in a lab coat, goggles, and having his hair tied back in a lazy ponytail. He would have a beaker in one hand, and another over a small flame that was bubbling. It would explode, showering the room with green goo and the blackened remains of a fire.

"Whatever, Vexen." Axel raised his eyebrows as his glanced at Amanda, obviously curious. "Do what you want. But cut the act. Testing Sora is just an excuse to test your little follower."

"Follower?" Vexen laughed. "I'll have you know he's the product of much research."

"What he is is a toy." Larxene said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you talking about?" Amanda whispered as she sat beside Axel.

"You'll see." Axel whispered back.

"I see I'm wasting my time." Vexen said, obviously unappreciated.

"Have your fun." Axel said, shrugging. "But take this. It's a wild card to keep the game fresh." He tossed Vexen a card. "Now don't tell me I don't respect my elders."

Vexen smiled. "I dare say I won't."

A young man walked in. Amanda jumped when she realized who it was, but Axel put his hand on hers as a silent reminder to say nothing.

"But it's just a card. What good is that?" The boy looked like Riku, except that he wore a Heartless outfit.

"It contains Sora and Riku's memories of their home." Axel said nonchalantly.

Larxene smiled. "This is your chance to get your hands on the real Riku's memories. All you need is that card and a little help form Namine. Maybe we'll get her to make you forget you're fake . . . better yet, we could remake your heart so you can be just like the real Riku."

"Remake his heart?" Amanda blurted, making the others look at her. She had figured out that the boy infront of her wasn't the real Riku, but, real or not, it wasn't right to change someone's memories or their personality.

The copy Riku growled and took a step back. "The real Riku's a wimp who can't deal with the darkness inside him. What do I want with the heart of a loser?"

"Axel!" Amanda whispered. "They won't remake his heart, will they?"

Axel's eyes were cold. "He's a puppet with a heart. Nothing more."

"But . . ."

Larxene smiled. "Do you have any objections, Vexen? Do you or don't you want to test Sora?"

Vexen thought for a minute, looking at the card. "It must be done."

The copy Riku jumped back. "What?! Vexen, how could you?!"

Vexen looked at him without emotion. "Didn't I say I intended to make good use of you?"

Larxene stepped toward him. "Relax, kiddo. It won't hurt . . . much!"

Copy Riku glared at her, drawing his sword. "I'll show _you_ hurt!" He charged at her, but she simply threw him aside. Amanda stepped forward, but Axel stopped her, shaking his head.

"Stupid little toy! What made you think you could even _scratch_ me? But look on the bright side . . . Namine will erase the memory of me knocking you flat along with everything else. She'll implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for. So what if they're lies?"

The copy Riku shrunk back, trying to move quickly out of the way. He was too injured to make it far, and Larxene stepped toward him. Axel grabbed Amanda's hand, pulling her down a hall where they could not be seen. He held her close, but that did not keep the Riku's screams away.

"No . . . NOOOOO!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

1"Anyone else still wet?" Donald asked, noticing how the fire went down. They had spent a good amount of time trying to dry off after being under the sea, despite Sora's wishes.

"I'm good." Melissa said. Stella nodded. Donald let the fire die, and they began to walk again. They only managed to walk a few steps. Sora had stopped immediately.

"You, you're . . ." A figure stepped from the opposite side of the room, and his shadow revealed who it truly was. "Riku?! What are _you_ doing here?"

Riku smirked. "Don't sound so happy to see me, Sora. Let me know if I'm getting in the way of something more important."

"No, of course not!" Sora stepped toward him. "I only meant-"

"Spare me." Riku became angry and somewhat disappointed. "I bet you'd all but forgotten about me."

"Are you crazy? We came all this way because we were _looking _for _you_!"

Riku shrugged. "But not anymore, right? Now it's Namine this, Namine that. I bet you've never even considered the fact that Namine doesn't even want to see you anymore."

"He's got your number." Melissa said, crossing her arms.

"Why would Namine not want to see me?" Sora asked, mostly to himself.

"Where's Kristen?" Stella asked, approaching Riku.

"Kristen? Who's that?" Riku smiled.

"Don't play dumb." Melissa said. "She's not with anyone else. The only person she would want to be with is you."

"Oh, _her._" Riku shrugged. "I left her to be taken by Heartless. She was nothing more than a hassle."

"You lie." Melissa said, drawing her swords.

"Try me." He drew his weapon, smiling.

"You jerk!" Melissa charged at him, attacking ferociously. He blocked, jumping back. Instead of fighting, he ran back into the next room, and the others chased close behind, trying not to lose him.

He was nowhere to be seen in the next room. Sora looked around frantically, but to no avail.

"Sora, are you okay?" Stella asked.

"Forget about me. What's happened to Riku?"

"He was acting strange." Melissa said, of course replacing the word 'strange' with a much more cruel word. "It was as if . . . the Heartless were controlling him."

"That's impossible!" Sora turned. "We got rid of Ansem."

"What if it's not Ansem that controls the Heartless? Of course . . . that still wouldn't explain his actions." Stella sighed.

Everyone looked down solemnly, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, Riku is still our friend!" Jimminy said. "Maybe he's just as messed up in this castle as we are. . . and maybe he got in a fight with Kristen because of that, so he left her. I'm sure he realized his mistake and is going back now!" Everyone smiled and nodded. Even if no one believed it, there was at least hope, and that gave them a bit of happiness.

"I think we'll be alright." Sora said, smiling weakly.

"No, no!" Melissa scolded. "Say it like a Keyblade Master!"

Sora smiled. "How about . . ." he walked forward a few steps, turned, and held his Keyblade up proudly. "I'll save Namine, recover our memories, save Riku, Kristen, and the King, and do it all blindfolded! Forces of evil, do your worst!"

Stella laughed. "Aren't you getting carried away?" Everyone laughed, and continued on, their spirits raised.

They had moved into a small room where Namine was being kept. Amanda and Axel had simply followed, and Larxene went simply to torture Namine.

Larxene stepped toward Namine, barely noticing the drawing on her sketchbook. "Why so glum, Namine? Is something on your mind? Feeling bad about tinkering with Sora's memory? Or maybe you. . ."

"Knock it off, Larxene." The copy Riku walked in, facing Larxene. "Namine wants to forget about Sora."

"You don't say." Larxene looked as if she were about to burst into laughter at any second.

The copy ignored her and turned to Namine. "Don't worry, Namine. I'll make whatever's hurting you go away." He pulled out a small star charm. "I swear it on the good luck charm you gave me. I'll be back." The copy left.

". . . simply amazing." Larxene commented. "It's like you completely rebuilt his heart . . . The good luck charm was an especially nice touch. I didn't know you could use memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes. Just like you changed Stella's good luck charm. And it wont be long before Sora forgets her completely! And then he'll be yours to–"

"He won't forget. No matter how much I change his memory, Sora will never forget Stella. Because . . . because I'm only a shadow."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "So what? That's your incentive not to screw up. Rewrite Sora's heart, and you can be somebody, not just the shadow of somebody. In Sora's heart, you can be real."

Larxene smiled as Namine looked down at her sketchbook uneasily. Amanda scowled, but Axel simply held her hand.

"Patience. . . patience." he whispered.

Larxene was long gone, and it was only Axel, Amanda, and Namine in the room. Namine was drawing, and Axel was scheming. Namine could see from the small screen in the room what was going on. Sora had once again run into the copy Riku, and nothing had changed. Melissa was ticked off, Stella uneasy, and Sora depressed and confused. Still, they continued on. Namine's conscience seemed to be growing.

"I know exactly how you feel." Axel said, shrugging. Namine looked up at him hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up." Amanda said, sighing. "Even I know Nobodies can't be somebodies." Namine dropped her head sadly, but Amanda continued. "Of course, I'm sure there's _something_ you can do."

Larxene walked in, a smile on her face. "You'll never guess what you two missed out on."

"You abusing a small child?" Amanda asked.

"Close. Marluxia trapped Vexen. Now, he's going on to destroy Sora."

"Isn't that the exact opposite of the plan?" Amanda said. "I'm not exactly sure of your goal, but this right now seems to go in the opposite direction of everything else you've been working on."

"That's the point." Larxene's voice heightened, and she pleasured in the thought.

"He'll really do it. Vexen's got no choice. You involved the Superior, right?" Axel said, crossing his arms in disapproval.

"Exactly. But Sora made a promise, so he can't be wiped from existence, right? Isn't Marluxia so smart?"

Amanda looked at Larxene and sighed. They were going against their own people, others like them. But she wasn't very fond of Vexen, anyway. But a large concern hit her: what if Axel was next on the list?


	8. Chapter 8

1"We've come a long way." Sora said, sighing.

"We should turn back." Donald urged. "We're not getting anywhere."

"No." Sora looked down, thinking. "That would be breaking my promise."

"And what promise would that be?" Melissa asked, malice showing in her voice. She was still irritated with Sora, even though she didn't hit him when he was around.

"With Namine, right?" Stella inquired, smiling softly.

Sora nodded. "When we were little, I made a promise to Namine. I told her I'd always keep her safe, no matter what. But I forgot that promise. And I can make it up now."

Stella hesitated, and nodded. "We understand. Promises like that should be kept. And we'll support you all the way."

Sora smiled. "Thanks." He looked down at the card, which showed a castle with many machines and a Heartless symbol on the front.

"That place was rather familiar." Jimminy said, standing on Sora's shoulder.

"It was that place that we talked about before." Melissa said, stopping. "Hollow Bastion."

"When we first got here? Really?" Goofy looked confused, and paused.

"No way!" Donald retorted.

"I did get a sense of nostalgia there." Sora said, also stopping.

"Now's not the time to worry about that!" Stella said, running toward the door. "We have bigger problems!" She pointed, revealing a cloaked figure with long brown hair.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, drawing his Keyblade as everyone else drew their weapons. Meetings with cloaked figures always ended in battles.

"That is no way to greet a stranger, Sora. I am Vexen. I have come to collect your debt." Vexen smiled.

Stella's sword-staff dropped slightly. "Do you owe him something?"

"Of course not!" Sora said, slightly shocked.

"Or at least you don't remember it." Melissa added. "Remember what this castle does?"

Vexen laughed. "You owe me a large debt, Sora- reuniting you with your former friend."

"Wait, you don't mean . . . " Sora lifted his Keyblade angrily, realization dawning upon him.

"Yes." Vexen smiled. "I am the one who brought Riku to you."

Anger began to radiate off Sora. "So . . . you're the one that's been controlling Riku!"

Vexen raised his eyebrows. "I see no need to tell you. Why trouble you in your final moments?"

Vexen charged at them, and everyone scattered to avoid the hit. A large blue shield appeared, covered in spikes. Donald attempted an ice spell, but it only seemed to charge him. He continued to attack Sora, and ignored the others. Melissa moved behind him in his distraction, and struck a couple of times. When he turned toward her, Stella did the same. Irritated, he turned quickly, swinging his shield. Both barely avoided the hit, but he sent a spell at Stella, encasing her in a block of ice. She hit her fists against the ice, but to no avail. Vexen, obviously pleased with himself, continued to attack Sora.

"Back up!" Melissa yelled, running at the ice and swinging her sword at it. She rebounded back with the impact, leaving only a chip in the ice. Stella dropped to the floor, shaking. She wrapped herself into a ball, trying to stay warm.

"Get her out of there!" Sora yelled, blocking a hit from Vexen. Melissa looked around worriedly for an answer, then saw Donald's staff.

"Donald!" Donald turned and saw how Melissa pointed at the chunk of ice. Without hesitation, he cast a fire spell, making the ice melt in one large _splash_.

Stella ran out, drenched and still shivering, and attacked Vexen with one large swing. He fell back, and warped near the door, smiling.

"As I expected . . . " he huffed, smiling, ". . . you don't die so easily."

"As if we'd lose to you!" Melissa yelled.

"You may yet have the opportunity. As we fought, I delved deep into the depths of your memory. And guess what I found?" He held up a card. "This is a card formed from the memories locked on the other side of your heart. If you want to fight me for real, then step into the world of this card." He threw the card at Sora and disappeared.

Without looking at it, Sora put it into his pocket. He stepped toward Stella and smiled.

"You really saved me back there. Are you ok?"

Stella nodded, blushing slightly. "I'm fine. Just a little cold."

Sora thought for a moment, then took off his small sweatshirt. "It's not much, but if you drape it over your shoulders, it might warm you up."

Stella looked at him. "I don't want it to get wet."

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?"

Stella nodded, taking the sweatshirt and draping it over her shoulders. Sora turned and took the card from his pocket, looking at it. "Let's go. Namine's still waiting."

While Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked toward the door, Melissa stood beside Stella.

"For a second there . . . he turned back into his normal self." She noted, putting the hood on Stella's head.

"Yeah . . ." Stella smiled, blushing. "But . . ."

"There's no 'but's! Sora still has feelings for you, but he's just distracted right now. When we finish this and save Namine, he'll remember that!" Melissa shook her head. "He'll remember. He has to." She walked toward the now-open door, where the others were waiting.

Stella hesitated. "But . . . what if his feelings for her make him forget?" She whispered, lowering her eyes before she shook her head and joined the rest.

"Is it just me, or had Vexen finally lost it? Now he's done something _really_ rash." Larxene glanced away from the screen, and at Axel who stood beside her. Amanda was on his other side, looking at the screen with mild curiosity and disgust.

"What are you going to do now?" Amanda asked.

Larxene shook her head before Axel could respond, almost ignoring Amanda. "If Sora finds out about the other side, the show's over."

Axel thought for a moment. "If he passes through without catching on, we can patch things up later. But if not . . ."

"_Why _would he catch on? He has no idea that it even exists." Amanda glanced over at Larxene quickly, realizing that she may have let on what she knew, but Larxene didn't seem to notice.

Marluxia entered, shrugging. "Let Namine handle this. In the meantime, Axel, you know what to do."

Axel turned, ignorance shining in his face. "No, I don't. Maybe you could spell it out for me."

"Rid us of our traitor."

Axel smiled. "Done. There's no taking that order back later." He left the room with Amanda by his side, and she waited until they were out of earshot before she spoke.

"Just the order you needed?" she asked.

"Precisely." Axel smiled, looking at her sideways. "You wanna help?"

"I always do."

"What a weird place." Melissa said. They had already wandered through this odd town for twenty minutes, and nothing seemed familiar to her.

"Where are we?" Goofy asked.

"How would we know?" Stella began climbing on a telephone pole, looking around to see if she could spot anything.

"But you always know where we are." Sora said, jumping on top of a box. "You always seem to remember the places of my memories."

"Not this one." Melissa looked around. "If I knew where we were, I would definitely remember this place."

"So we've never been here?" Donald asked.

"No." Stella insisted, jumping down. "We haven't. But there's a large mansion in that direction that's not far from here. Besides that, everything else looks the same. We should head there."

They began to walk, looking at the walls and buildings with interest. Jimminy hopped onto Sora's shoulder.

"This is odd. Up until now, we've been to places in Sora's memories . . . but here is different. There's not even a mild feel of familiarity."

"We'll be ok." Sora said, reaching into his pocket as he walked, grabbing out Stella's star charm.

"It's Namine's good luck charm!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yeah. There's a special memory that goes with this." He smiled, putting the charm back into his pocket. "One night, when Namine and I were little, there was this meteor shower. Namine started crying. She said, 'what is a shooting star hits the islands?' So I said, 'if a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!' I was swinging this toy sword around the whole time. Namine just smiled and said, 'thanks' and then she gave me this charm. She said she had it since she was a baby."

Melissa grumbled softly, but said nothing. Stella smiled.

"So she gave it to you? That's sweet."

They continued to walk toward the mansion, and it wasn't long until they arrived.

"Anyone else sense the major mood shift?" Melissa commented, pointing out the rickety old gate, the overgrown plants that enveloped the mansion, and the creepy feeling that seemed to emanate from the forest.

"This place feels . . . familiar." Sora said, looking around.

"So you have been here?" Stella asked, stretching.

"No. I never have. I don't have any memories of this place. It just _feels_ familiar."

"Does it now?" Everyone turned their heads toward the gate, where Vexen was standing. "Tell me, Sora, which is more real to you: your memories of Namine, or the familiarity that you feel here?"

"Namine, of course!" Sora said. "Whatever I feel here is a trick of yours!"

Vexen looked at Stella. "Do you feel the same, then?"

Stella hesitated. "O-of course."

Vexen's smile transformed slightly. "The memory's wiles are cruel. In its silence, we forget. And in its perversion, it binds our hearts firmly. Your other half remembers this."

"I don't know this place!" Sora insisted.

"If you remain bound by the chains of memory, and you refuse to believe your heart . . . then you may as well throw your heart away. You're no Keyblade Master, nor a master of anything-just a slave to your memories."

"He's no slave!" Stella burst out. "You're just trying to control him like you controlled Riku!"

"Hmph. It truly is pathetic. If you continue to seek the girl Namine, the shackles will tighten . . . you'll lose your heart and become Marluxia's pawn!"

"Marluxia?" Sora stood up warily.

"You trust Namine, when she is really just . . . " Vexen stopped suddenly, barely dodging a burning chakram. It circled, going back into Axel's hands.

"What?!" Vexen looked at him in shock and realization, and turned to run. Before him, blocking his way, a figure emerged from the shadows, drawing a shadowy blade.

"You're not going anywhere." She swung her sword, making Vexen jump back, right into Axel's chakram. It pierced through his back, making him gasp in pain.

Amanda turned toward Sora and his group. "Sorry to _cut_ in while he was getting to the juicy bits."

"Axel . . . wh . . . why?" Vexen gasped. Amanda turned to look at him sideways, uninterested in his pain.

"You sure love to talk. It's about time you shut up-forever."

"N-no!" Vexen begged.

"Come now." Amanda said. "That's not very manly of you."

Axel smiled. "Look on the bright side: now you can be nothing instead of being a nobody. _Now _you can tell me I don't respect my elders." He slashed at Vexen, making him vanish as he fell.

"What the . . ." Sora stepped forward. "What _are_ you people?"

Axel opened a dark portal. "Wish I knew the answer to that myself."

Amanda stepped forward toward the portal.

"Wait!" Melissa called. Amanda hesitated, and looked back. "Did you find out anything about Kristen?"

". . . I can't find her." Amanda looked down solemnly. "But I know she's alright. I can feel it." She turned and walked into the portal, disappearing.

The group remained silent, only the wind through the trees making any noise. A door shone through the forest-the exit to the unknown world.

"Nice work, Axel." Larxene said as Axel and Amanda entered the computer room.

"Marluxia," Axel said, ignoring Larxene, "you used Vexen to test Sora's strength, right?"

"Not just Sora's." Larxene smiled. "Yours, too, Axel. We weren't sure if you had it in you to take out a fellow member of the Organization . . . Well, I guess you did. You can join the big leagues now. With the three of us, taking over the Organization will be child's play."

"So that's where Sora comes in, right?" Amanda said.

"Oh." Larxene looked at Amanda. "Marluxia, we didn't decide what we would do with _her_."

"Don't worry about her." Axel said. "She follows me everywhere and does what I say. She will pose no problem."

"Her loyalty to her friends might." Marluxia said. He stepped toward her, and Axel tensed.

"That won't be a problem." Amanda said. "I followed Alex to the end, and I will do the same for Axel. My friends won't pose a threat, and I know they would back away because they would never kill me."

"I like the way this girl thinks." Larxene said, smiling. "Let's let her join."

"Very well." Marluxia said, shrugging. He walked toward Namine.

"Rejoice, Namine. The hero you've longed for is nearly here." Namine looked up at Marluxia with a trace of despair.

"I'm . . . I'm very happy." She whispered.

"Are you now?" Larxene's sadism began to show. "Well, in your fits of happiness, try not to do anything to hurt Sora's feelings. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"All you have to do is layer the memories, one by one, and bring his heart closer." Marluxia said. Both he and Larxene disappeared into a dark portal.

Namine looked down at the sketchpad before her. "Sora . . . even if you come for me-what then?"

Amanda looked at Axel, who smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

1"Another world with no one in it." Kristen sighed. "These places are starting to get redundant."

Riku turned. "Is there anyone you wanted to see?"

Kristen thought for a second. "Just one person. But . . . I'm alright now. I could see 'em every day-and I would if I could!"

"Who?" Riku's eyes widened.

"You, silly!" Kristen laughed and continued to walk. She stopped suddenly.

Riku froze, and looked toward the door. "That scent . . ." he said, drawing his sword, "you're another 'nobody.'"

"You've done well to make it this far, Riku. Your reputation is well deserved. But to be scared of the darkness . . . what a waste."

"Riku . . ." Kristen whispered, stepping closer to Riku. "He's a giant!"

Riku glanced at her for a brief second, then glared at the man. "I'm not scared of the dark."

"I can see that you are. You have the potential to control it. Cast away the fear that weakens you. Unbind your heart, and take hold of the darkness within."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you end here-light, darkness, and all!" The man grabbed out a giant ax-sword and slammed it against the floor, making the earth shake. Kristen stumbled to the floor, tripped by the shaking earth. "See the power of darkness! I, Lexaeus, will not yield to a frail-hearted craven! Now, end your resistance, and let the darkness in!" He charged forward, and Riku snatched Kristen in time for her to not get crushed by his huge sword.

Both drew their weapons, attempting to come up with a plan for defeating him. Kristen jumped behind him while Riku distracted him from the front. Every so often, Lexaeus would send a bolder hurling toward Riku, and it would take an enormous effort to dodge it. Riku didn't even obtain a single chance to get close enough to attack. Kristen thought, but she knew no magic spell that would be capable of defeating a master of earth.

There wasn't much time, for Riku was becoming exhausted. Suddenly, she realized what might work. Taking a few steps back, she prepared herself.

"Hey! Meathead! Send some of your boulders over here!" She yelled. "Or are you afraid of a little girl?"

Lexaeus roared, turning. "I will not be mocked by a little girl!" He used his sword and sent a boulder flying toward her. She only had a single chance, so she turned so her side faced the boulder, but to where she was slightly out of the way, held her staff firmly in her hands, and swung, just like how she had when she played softball.

The boulder made a hard impact with her staff, then changed its direction of momentum. It was moving so fast that Lexaeus couldn't dodge it, and it hit him in the head, making him fly back. Riku, taking advantage of this opportunity, ran toward Lexaeus, using one fatal swing to bring the giant down. He jumped back, crouching next to Kristen.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked, breathing heavily.

Kristen nodded. "Yeah, but my hands really sting from not holding my staff tight enough."

Riku smiled, then looked at Lexaeus, who seemed to be in a worse condition than they.

"Such . . . such power!" Lexaeus said, shocked.

"What's wrong. . . Lexaeus?" Riku said, grinning but exhausted. "Is that all . . . darkness can do?"

"Well . . . It seems . . . I am beaten . . . But the Organization shall triumph!" Lexaeus stood proud. "I may perish, but all the darkness within me will billow forth and devour you!" A dark echo emanated from Lexaeus, sending Kristen flying backward. Darkness covered most of the room, then disappeared.

Kristen shook her head, looking around. She was still in the same room, but there was no Lexaeus or Riku in sight. She ran around the room worriedly, but there was no one else there. She was alone.

She walked up to the door, hoping that he may have entered for some reason or another. But it was locked, and there was no sign of it being opened for a long time. She could go back, but there was no guarantee of Riku being there, either. She was at a loss.

"Riku!" She called his name over and over. No answer.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. Kristen covered her eyes with her arm, and blinked a few times to regain her vision after the light subsided. In the middle of the floor, behind her, stood Riku, looking concerned and exhausted. With no other alternatives popping into her head, she ran to him, embracing him tightly.

"Hey, is that Riku?" Stella asked, looking up ahead into the hallway. The group ran forward, but was only greeted with a sneer.

"Enough, Sora!" Riku said. "You'll just hurt Namine if you go any further." He drew his sword.

"What, you still want to fight?" Sora asked, distressed. "Vexen's gone-you're free!"

"Free?" Riku raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly. "I'm protecting Namine from you because it's what _my_ heart tells me to do. I promised her . . . I promised Namine I'd keep her safe."

"You . . . did?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. "There was a meteor shower one night when she and I were little . . . Namine got scared and said, "what if a shooting star hits the islands?" so I told her, " if a shooting star comes this way, I'll protect you!" And then . . ."

"You made a promise! And you had a toy sword!" Sora finished.

Riku's eyes widened, and he blinked in shock. "Y-yeah. . . how do you know about that?"

Melissa and Stella looked at eachother, then at Donald and Goofy. Something was seriously wrong.

"That was _my_ promise! On the night of the meteor shower, I said I'd protect her!"

"Liar! It was just me and her!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come she gave _me_ her good luck charm?" Sora pulled out his star charm, and Riku stood in shock.

"Where did you get that? . . . Oh, I know what you're trying to pull."

Sora put his charm away, only for Riku to show his own: one that looked exactly like it.

"Why are they fighting over a promise?" Melissa asked.

"It's not just a promise." Stella said worriedly. "Everything we've done so far is for Namine, and for Sora's memories of her. If Riku has the exact same everything . . . then someone is being fooled and trapped. That person. . . would have done everything for naught."

"I'll teach _you_ to make stuff up!" Riku charged at Sora, but he deflected the attack, and struck with his own. Sora continued to attack, and Riku soon ran away, dropping his charm.

Sora picked up the charm, and began to whisper to himself.

"Two charms . . . that look exactly the same?" Goofy asked. Riku's flashed, and turned into a card.

"So you and Riku have the same memory?" Donald thought for a second. Sora ignored him and began to walk up the steps.

"Let's just keep going, okay? It doesn't matter anymore." Sora walked closer to the door, but no one followed.

"Of course it matters!" Melissa fumed. "Don't you think it's weird that you and Riku have the same exact memory? You can't both be right!"

Sora ran up toward them. "Oh, so I'm wrong, huh? Fine, don't believe me!"

"That's not what Melissa meant." Goofy explained. "We're just worried."

"Then let's hurry up and ask Namine. That should clear it up, right? Look, we don't have time to sit around. So let's _go._"

"Sora . . ." Stella began. "What's happening to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora glared at Stella, who looked down.

"Hey, don't get mad at her!" Melissa growled. "You always get touchy when it comes to Namine. Did you ever ask yourself why?"

"Before we came to this castle, you didn't even know her name. Now she's all you think about." Donald added.

"It doesn't make sense. Maybe you should stop and think things through?" Goofy said.

"Think things through? You mean abandon her, is that it?" Sora became angry.

"No! But. . ." Melissa looked at him warily.

"Whatever. Do what you want. Lay back, take a nap, I don't care! _I'm _going to find Namine!" Sora turned and ran up the stairs.

"Sora!" Stella began to run after him, but Melissa grabbed her arm.

"Let him be." She said.

Stella shook her head. "I can't. You know why. I'll be safe. . . I promise. This is what my heart tells me. And you should follow what yours tells you."

Melissa nodded and let go. "I'll follow whatever path Donald and Goofy do. We'll meet at the end, so don't go dying on me."

Stella nodded and followed Sora.

"You're all he's got left." Axel said, sitting on one end of the large table. Namine looked up at him, but then back down at her sketchbook. "If you don't stop this, no one will."

"But . . . It's too late now." Namine hesitated, looking down at her drawing depressively.

"Oh, I don't think you should give up just yet." Axel smiled, resting his chin in his hand.

Amanda turned her head and looked around the room. "By the way, Namine. . ." she said, sitting next to Axel, "I don't see Marluxia around. Do you?"

Namine looked at the both of them in mild amazement. "What are you trying to say?"

Amanda smiled. "There's no one here to stop you."

Namine stood, her gaze fixed on the picture. She turned.

"Do it right." Axel said, his voice showing mild amusement. Namine nodded and ran out of the room.

Amanda stood and looked at the small sketchbook. On it was a small image of Stella and Sora, holding hands, but a small line inbetween them, keeping them separate.. The small line was almost all of the way erased.

She looked back at Axel, who was laughing. He was trying to hold it back, but failed miserably.

"Now _this_ should be good." He mused, half to Amanda and half to himself. "All of the actors are in place."

"Sora, Stella, Namine, Riku, Marluxia, Larxene. . . they're exactly where you want them." Amanda smiled.

Axel nodded. "And it's about time they gave me one hell of a show!"

Stella struggled to keep up with Sora. Jimminy was tugging at his hair, trying to get him to slow down, but he was ignored. Stella finally ran to him and grabbed his arm, tugging him back.

"Sora! You shouldn't be acting like this! You shouldn't treat Donald and Goofy like this!"

Sora glared at her, "Keep it to yourself!" He said, tugging his arm out of her grasp. "You can just go and join the others!"

Stella stopped, watching how Sora opened the door without once looking back. She had remembered how he had been before. She had convinced herself that it was the castle that made him act like this. She had told herself that she would follow him to the end. She wouldn't be deterred now.


	10. Chapter 10

1"I must be going crazy." Sora said as he took in his surroundings. "This is our island . . . where Namine and I used to play together."

"It's . . . very pretty." Stella said, stepping next to Sora. He looked at her in mild shock. "It kinda reminds me of the beaches back home."

She looked up, noticing Sora's stare. She smiled, hoping she could at least cheer him up a little.

"Heeeey!" They turned toward the person that yelled their name. It was a few young people, people Stella had never seen before.

"Wassup, Sora?" A redhead said, carrying a ball in his arms.

The young girl with the two boys stepped forward. She carried a small rope in her arms, and her hair was stiff. "So, watcha wanna do today?"

"Hey, guys! Am I glad to see you. Uh . . ." Sora thought for a moment. It wasn't long until Stella realized that Sora had forgotten his friends' names, yet he still knew who they were.

"'Uh' what?" The other boy asked. He held a small toy sword in his hand.

"We got food on our faces?" The redhead asked, grinning ridiculously.

The girl turned around, "Please, Wakka–only you could be dumb enough to not notice food stuck to your face."

"Hey, whoa!" The redhead, Wakka, said, jumping back and flailing an arm defensively. "That's hittin' below the belt, ya?"

The other boy turned, laughing. "I dunno, Wakka. I think Selphie's on the mark."

"Aw, not you too, Tidus!" Wakka said, getting hit from all angles.

Sora nodded, finally getting the names. "Oh yeah . . . you're Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, that's who you are!"

Wakka smiled. "You hit your head?"

Sora took a step back. "Just thinking aloud."

Selphie smiled. "So who's this?"

Tidus grinned. "And here we thought you were with _her_!"

"Way to go, champ!" Wakka laughed.

Stella stepped forward. "I'm Stella. I'm new. So Sora was showing me around. Right?"

Sora, speechless, nodded.

Tidus laughed. "Well then, we should warn you! Sora's a total zombie when she's on his mind. So if he's unresponsive, he's thinking about _her_."

Selphie stepped up to Sora. "Well, we'll get out of your way so you can finish showing Stella around and go spend some special time with _her_ alone."

Sora looked confused. "Umm . . . I guess."

Selphie nodded. "All right, all right. We'll disappear for a while." She turned, and began pushing Wakka and Tidus down the beach and out of the way, despite their protests.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Stella, ya?" Wakka finally called out before he was shoved behind a small shack.

Sora shook his head and began walking in the direction that the others came from.

"Your friend's seem nice." Stella commented, walking beside him.

"But . . . they're not real, right? Just my memories . . ."

"Don't be silly. They're _based_ on your memories, so your friends must be nice, since that's how you remember them. Right?"

Sora smiled and nodded.

They wandered around the island for a while until it seemed like they surrounded the whole thing. Finally, they reached a small bridge, and began to run across it. Sora stopped suddenly as he saw Riku standing on the small island.

"Hey, Sora. What's the big rush?" Riku asked, smiling as he carried a large log. As Stella and Sora came nearer, he set it down.

"I know you. You're Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks for remembering me." Riku said, smiling. "It's been, what, a couple of hours?"

Sora looked down, shaking his head as he thought of his last encounters with Riku. Stella looked at him, then at Riku, and smiled.

She cupped her hand near his ear, and began to whisper. "Sora, this is the Riku from your memories, remember?"

"Oh!" Sora stood up straight, and smiled goofily.

Riku looked concerned for a moment, then began to grin. "You're such a kid. How are you gonna take care of _her_ if you act like that?"

"So you know where she is? I've been . . ." A large earthquake interrupted him, and everyone struggled to stand. It stopped for a moment, and everyone tried to regain their ground. But it wasn't long before the ground shook again, and it did not stop this time.

"What's happening?" Stella said.

"How should I know?!" Riku said, almost tripping over the log he had placed on the ground. The vibrations made it roll over the edge of the island. "Whatever it is, it can't be good. I'm gonna go warn the others!" Riku ran past them, and vanished as he went.

"Let's go!" Sora said, motioning toward the larger island. Stella nodded and followed close behind them.

A large crack formed between them, and Stella jumped across. All around them, the island was breaking apart, until all that was left was the small platform that they stood on, flying debris, and darkness all around. From the shadows emerged a large shadowy form, with a heart-shaped gap in its chest. It looked at them with golden eyes.

Sora drew his Keyblade, and Stella drew her blade. "Sora," she said, looking at the large enemy, "let's beat this thing to a pulp!"

Sora smiled and nodded, charging at the shadowy figure quickly and with rapid attacks. They hit its hands every time they were low enough, and slashed away when it went into dark portals or after they jumped to avoid shockwaves that came whenever it punched the ground. Stella pushed Sora out of the way when he was almost hit with a slowly falling glowing orb, and he sliced one in half when it almost hit Stella. Nevertheless, they quickly defeated the shadow, and it vanished into darkness.

Sora looked around quicky. "Namine! Can you hear me?" He turned around one more, and saw a blonde girl standing there, looking out at the shadows. "Namine . . . "

Stella looked at her. She saw the girl that Sora and Riku had been fighting over, and had never expected her to look so plain. Or maybe she knew that and ignored it. Namine wore a small white dress, and small white sandals. Her mid-length blonde hair was pulled over her right shoulder, and sat there flawlessly. Her blue eyes looked capable of trapping souls in their deep gaze. Stella couldn't help but feel awed and angry at the same time.

"Sora . . . you came for me." Namine smiled.

"Namine . . . finally." Sora said, relaxing. "I've been through so much to see you."

"I could say the same. But I messed up. I really wanted to see you . . . but not like this."

"Not like what?"

Stella looked around. The land nearby was beginning to show evidence that it had been there, but it seemed to merely be an illusion.

"I was alone." Namine looked down. "I couldn't bear ti anymore . . . So I beckoned your heart to lead you here. And I'm so glad you found me. But your heart, I had to . . ."

"It's ok." Sora said, smiling. "I promised I'd protect you. That's why I came."

Stella looked back. Another Namine began to form behind them, but she, like the island, seemed to be only an evanescent image.

"Thank you. Oh, Sora, forgive me . . . I'm not supposed to be in this picture." Namine began to cry, and Sora stepped forward to help her, but was halted by another voice.

"She's right." They turned. The once invisible illusion of Namine was now clear. There were two Namines.

"That's not me." The second Namine continued.

"I'm not in your heart." The first one said, tears welling and falling down her cheeks.

"I'm not in anyone's heart."

"I never have been."

Sora took a step back. "What . . . what are you saying, Namine? What's gotten into you? We were inseparable! But then I lost you . . . I came here so I'd never lose you again!" A bright light exploded, engulfing everyone. When it died down, and Stella could see again, she was alone in a normal-looking Destiny Islands.

She looked around, but no one was to be seen. Holding back tears, she walked toward the castle doors, and entered another hallway to the castle. With no energy left, she moved to a crevice between pillars, and fell to the floor, leaning against the wall. Things would finally be normal, Sora would be with Namine, and Stella would be alone. She could search for Donald, Goofy, and Melissa, but all she wanted to do now was cry.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but it was long enough that she had run out of tears. She had wrapped her arms around her knees and brought them close, and lay her forehead on her arms. There was still no desire to move.

Warm arms embraced her, holding her close and lovingly.

"I'm sorry." A voice whispered, squeezing her tighter. The voice was so familiar, and so wanted by Stella.

She looked up to see Sora looking back at her. She tried to wipe her face so there was no evidence of herself crying, but he only held her closer.

"The one most precious to me–it isn't Namine. She told me that . . . she said it was you." Sora put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "It . . . feels right and it doesn't at the same time. I'm sorry . . . but I can't remember anything besides Namine"

Stella smiled. "I understand."

"I even made you cry . . ."

Stella blushed. "If you keep saying 'I'm sorry', then maybe I won't forgive you."

"How touching." Riku walked in from the opposite end of the hallway. "But you were only trying to deceive me from the start." Sora stood, drawing his Keyblade.

"We don't have to fight, you know!" Sora said.

"Yes, we do. You and your big train wreck of a memory tried to confuse me!" Riku charged at Sora, knocking him backward.

"Sora!" Stella stood quickly, but was blocked by Riku's sword. She quickly was knocked to the side and out of the way.

"Riku . . ." Sora struggled to get up, but to no avail. Riku stepped closer, until he was finally standing over Sora.

"Looks like I win." Riku said, raising his sword to strike.

"STOP!" Namine yelled, her voice echoing in the room.

Riku froze. His sword vanished. He stumbled a couple steps backward, then fell to the floor, motionless.

"Riku!" Sora looked at him, and called his name several more times. He sat up and looked at Namine. "What did you do?"

"She broke his heart. More like smashed it, really." Larxene walked into the room, a smug expression on her face.

"Smashed? Then he's . . ." Stella couldn't say the word.

"You guys are too much fun to watch." Larxene said, smiling. "If it's Riku you're worried about, then worry no longer. Riku was never here."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, standing slowly.

Larxene smiled. "I don't know . . . I just hate spoilers . . ."

"Stop playing games!"

"Very well." Larxene stepped forward, then glanced at Riku for a brief moment. "It'll just kill you to hear this, but hey, I can live with that. That thing lying there is just a puppet Vexen made. All of its memories were planted, not real. It called you a fake, when it was really the fabrication all along. Ironic, really." She walked toward Namine, an amused expression on her face. "Isn't that right Namine? Behind that cute little face you do some awful things."

Sora looked at Larxene in disbelief. "No . . . not Namine."

Larxene turned to Sora. "You are so _stupid_. Don't you get it? Messing with people's memories is all she's good at. She rearranges memories and makes new ones. The girl you've been dying to protect . . . is really just a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts with the phony memories. All of your memories are just lies. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. But Axel and his little follower ruined everything . . . " She sparked with anger, the air around her beginning to become static.

"Please, don't!" Namine yelled. Larxene turned on her.

"Excuse me? It's a little late to grow a conscience, witch. Last I checked _you're_ the one who got him into this mess."

"I know . . . but . . ."

"I should tell you that I'm in an _extremely_ foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are toast!" Larxene drew back her arm and summoned her small knives.

Stella ran toward Larxene, and, with no time to summon her own weapon, she tackled Larxene away from Namine. Larxene fell to the floor, and Stella jumped up quickly. "Leave Namine alone!"

Namine looked at Stella in disbelief. "Why did you . . . ?"

"You're Sora's friend, right?" Stella drew her weapon, watching Larxene as she stood. "Real or not, I'm gonna help you."

Namine smiled. She pointed quickly, but not fast enough for Stella to see Larxene charging at her full speed. With no time to evade, she was struck full force with both a strong lighting attack and the kunai knives. Stella flew against a wall, automatically unconscious.

"Stella!" Namine ran to her, trying to wake her. Larxene stepped toward them, but Sora blocked her.

"What what what?" Larxene smiled.

"I made a promise. I will protect them, both of them. Saying so to Stella is real, I know that, but I will do the same for Namine, because, even if my memories are fake, I'll stay true to them."

Larxene looked at him blankly. "What an idiot! There is no promise, there never was! YOU ARE DELUSIONAL! Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever, it's your funeral!" Larxene charged at him, only to be deflected by Goofy's shield. Donald cast a cure spell, and both stood by his side. Melissa ran to be by Stella.

The boys began to fight Larxene, and Melissa focused on the situation at hand. "You're Namine?" She asked.

Namine nodded.

"Is she . . . alright?"

"She needs some medicine, but she's only knocked out."

"I see." Melissa reached into her pocket and made Stella drink the potion. In a matter of seconds, Stella's eyes opened.

"That . . . hurt." Stella groaned.

"Thank you." Namine said.

"My pleasure." Stella and Namine smiled, and Melissa looked between the two. She didn't bother asking.

"No . . . Nooooo!!" The girls turned to look at Larxene. She was clutching her chest, and was beginning to fade away. "I refuse to lose to a bunch of losers!" She looked at herself, shocked, and quickly faded into nothingness.

Sora joined the girls, looking at them with concern. Namine looked down.

"I have . . . some explaining to do." She said, sighing.

Zexion stood in the middle of the room, thinking. Avalon looked up at him, slightly concerned. "What is it?" She asked.

"First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone as well . . . What's to become of the Organization?"

She sighed, not knowing what to tell him. Footsteps came closer, and she turned to see Axel and Amanda come in.

"Hey, shortie!" Axel said, waving half-heartedly.

"Hey, stringbean." Avalon retorted. Amanda sat beside her on the couch, looking at the books that Avalon had been reading recently.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Zexion asked.

"Coming to say that Larxene's out of the picture." Axel shrugged.

"Namine turned on her." Amanda said, looking up. "Makes you wonder who's next."

"Maybe Axel." Avalon said, poking Amanda in the side.

"Not me." Axel grinned. "I have places to be, people to see."

"You have it backwards." Amanda said, glancing at him.

"Oh, sue me. I think Marluxia's next in line to go."

"You think Sora will win, then?" Zexion asked. "You _will_ probably have to fight him."

"And he'll probably wipe the floor with me. I won't die. That would just be pathetic." Axel shrugged.

"So anyone who beats you is undefeatable?" Avalon asked sarcastically.

"You got it." Amanda said, smiling.

"Besides, Marluxia was plotting to use Sora against the Organization, so it is only fitting that Sora should be his downfall."

"So . . . we won't need Riku anymore." Zexion said.

"Good luck disposing of him. You want to take on someone who wasted Lexaeus?" Axel grinned.

"Hmm . . . and his friend?"

"Friend?" Axel looked at Zexion in mild confusion.

"Kristen. She's been with Riku." Avalon said, shrugging.

"I wouldn't get rid of her. When you get rid of Riku, she'll probably be too distraught to move. You can just keep her in control until then. Or keep her with me." Axel looked at Amanda sideways, and she nodded in approval.

"Very well. So, did you get the data on Riku's home?"


	11. Chapter 11

As Amanda and Axel left Zexion's room, Axel abruptly stopped. Amanda looked back, smiling.

"Forget to say something back there?" She asked, walking toward him.

"Naw, I think I planted the right seed." Axel shrugged half-heartedly.

"So what's wrong?" Amanda looked up and down the hallway, noticing that the only things there were Axel and herself. "There's no one here."

"It's not that important . . . it really has nothing to do with this place . . . or me in a sense."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's . . . something that Alex regretted." Axel looked down.

"Sooo . . . what does that have to do with you, then?"

Axel smiled. "Dunno. Since I can feel happiness and everything else around you, I guess I can feel his regret, too."

Sighing, Amanda crossed her arms. "Wanna tell me then? So you can get it off your chest?"

Axel nodded. "His name wasn't Alex."

"Huh?"

"His name. It wasn't Alex, like you grew to know. I mean, didn't you think it strange that my name is Axel . . . when everyone else in the Organization's name is their true name plus an 'x'?"

"Larxene did mention something like that . . ." Amanda said, putting her hands behind her head as she thought. "So what was it?"

"Lea."

"Lea?" Amanda cracked a smile. She opened her mouth as she was going to say something, but thought better of it and closed her mouth again. "So why did he lie to me?"

"Well, when he met you, he didn't exactly trust you. I mean, you were from another world that he hadn't even heard of, and were clueless to everything. As far as he knew, it could have been a trap." Axel began to walk, and Amanda worked to stay alongside him. "But . . . as time went on, the name kinda grew on him as his affections for you increased. He began to cherish that name, so he never told you the truth."

"Well, that's not something to regret." Amanda said, smiling. "As Juliet said in Shakespeare's play—"

"Who's Shakespeare?"

"An important author from my world. Now let me finish." Amanda elbowed Axel in the side. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"Meaning?"

"It doesn't matter what your name is. . . Alex, Axel, Lea. . . I'll still love you just the same." She glanced at him, smiling softly. He returned the smile, scratching his head. Amanda took his hand in hers. "Got it memorized?"

Riku looked up and closed his eyes. Kristen, slightly ahead of him, turned around, curious of what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stepping closer.

"The air's changed. Another scent's died, and this one was stronger than the last."

"That would be . . ." Kristen looked up and thought for a moment. "The second that we haven't had a hand in, right?"

Riku nodded.

"The scent you just sensed happened to belong to the second-in-command . . . or perhaps I should add 'ex' to that title." A man stood before them.

He was short. Well, shorter than Riku and similar in height to Kristen. He had silvery hair but a young face. Long bangs covered his right eye, but the rest of his hair was cut short. He seemed to be the kind of guy who was up to no good, but left the dirty work to the others. Kristen had no doubt that he was the one who had sent Lexaeus to recruit Riku.

"The Keyblade Master finished her off without hesitation." The man continued, shrugging his shoulders.

"The Keyblade Master . . ." Kristen said, repeating the words so that they would sink in.

"Sora! Sora is here?" Riku asked, jumping in surprise.

The man only smiled. "Would you like to see him? Or should I say, can you face him?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Kristen growled.

"Darkness and Ansem's shadow rest within Riku's heart. Aren't you ashamed to face Sora in that state?"

"What is there to be ashamed of?! He's fighting it! It's not like he's given in!" Kristen turned to look at Riku, but he only bowed his head in shame.

"Sora's fate is to battle the darkness." The man shrugged, stating it as if it were a well-known fact. "As the hero of light, he must oppose hosts of the dark—in other words, Riku. If you don't believe me . . ." Riku raised his head in time to catch the card that the man threw at him. ". . . then you had best see the truth for yourself."

Riku looked down at the card. "This is-!"

"Yes, your home." The man vanished into the darkness, leaving Kristen and Riku to their thoughts.

"It really is beautiful." Kristen said, stepping alongside the waves as they were close to hitting her feet. She looked around. This was Riku's and Sora's home. It was only a piece of the whole, but it was enough. Small shacks by the shore and on the trees, a small waterfall leading into a clear pond, caves and hollows along the rock, this was where they had spent most of their lives.

"You like the beach, then?" Riku asked, softly kicking up some sand as he walked.

"Of course!" Kristen turned to face him, failing to notice the water now lapping at her ankles. "Where I come from, it only took an hour to get to the beach. Every time I'd get the chance, I would go."

"Is it like here?"

Kristen thought for a second, kicking the sand softly. "Not really. The waves sound the same . . . but that's about it. Imagine water that is so cold, you go numb after being in it for too long. Or winds that can reach gale force, and pelts sand against your face. Or cloudy days that block the sun; with waves that crush every sandcastle you create. Waves are sometimes too big to let you swim in the ocean, and too small to ride on a floatie or surfboard. That's kinda what my beach is like."

"It sounds rough."

"Don't be silly! That's what I love about it! It's those little quirks that make it another home." Kristen laughed, kicking up some water that splashed on Riku's clothes.

"Seems like you see your glass as half-full." Riku smiled, continuing to walk alongside the beach.

"Well, it just depends. Am I drinking from the glass, or am I pouring more into it?" Kristen looked ahead, noticing the three figures that stood before them.

"Hey!" Riku called out, obviously seeing them before Kristen did. He ran toward them, and they turned around silently. Riku simply smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen the three of you so quiet." He smiled. "What? Is there something on my face?"

The three people, two boys about Kristen's age, with a girl who was the same age, still said nothing. Without warning, they vanished.

"Guys?!" Riku exclaimed, running to where they were. There was no sign of them.

He looked down, depressed, and it wasn't hard to see what he was thinking.

"Isn't it great?" Kristen said, patting him on the back. "You got to see your friends again."

"What's so great about it?" Riku asked, beginning to walk alongside the beach again.

"Well, you saw them, right? The fact that they're there means that you're heart isn't submerged in darkness. If it were, we wouldn't have seen them at all."

Riku smiled. "I guess you're right."

They walked alongside the rest of the island, Riku pointing out things here and there that he and Sora had done as young kids. He pointed to a bridge that led to a small island, and showed Kristen the way up. They walked across the bridge, and, while Kristen was looking around, noticing how water surrounded the entire island, Riku stopped abruptly. Not seeing this, Kristen ran right into his back.

Noticing how Riku was still unmoved, she saw that, on the small island, not far from where they were, stood Sora, looking out into the ocean.

"Sora . . ." Tension seemed to build up and be relieved at the same time in Riku's body. "Hey, Sora, don't tell me you . . ." As Riku spoke, Sora turned and vanished. Shocked, Riku jumped back. "Ah . . ." He said, lowering his head and grabbing it with his hands. "No, No, No, No, NO!!!" He yelled, still grasping his head.

"Riku!" Kristen ran infront of him, unsure of what to do. She took his head in her hands, and made him look at her. "Please, calm down. You and I both know that he wasn't the real Sora, and that any one of those black-cloaked men could be trying to mess with you. There is not only darkness in your heart. You have to trust me. You can see anyone you want, they're still with you."

"Then . . . why can't I see anyone in my memories?" Riku asked, his eyes cast down, letting loose a depressed sigh.

"Because you're not qualified to see anyone." Both turned their heads and looked at the one who spoke. It was the black-cloaked man that they had met upon entry to this world, sitting upon a paopu tree as if it were a chair. A young girl leaned upon the tree that he sat on, and it didn't take long for Kristen to realize who it was.

Kristen stayed quiet, watching Riku and the cloaked man carefully. "Why would that be so?" Riku asked, drawing his weapon.

"The darkness shoved everything else aside. There is nothing else, there never will be. Besides, you destroyed your home, opened it up to the darkness and to the heartless." The cloaked man smiled, and the area around them became dark. The area transformed to the inside of a small cave, with vines and roots growing along the sides. On the far end was a wooden door, and another Riku looked at it curiously, examining the edges and finally finding a way to pull it open. Darkness streamed from the opening, and the boy ran as the entire area was covered in darkness.

The dark veil faded, revealing an island that was beyond salvation. Trees and bushes blew around. Riku didn't move, he was obviously too shaken by the image.

"You destroyed your home!" The cloaked man continued. "This is what you've become!" From Riku's shadow, a deeper shadow grew and grew, until it became a large heartless. It was entirely shadow, a large hole cut in its torso.

"This . . . is me?" Riku murmured to himself. Kristen, without hesitation, moved to destroy the Heartless before it destroyed them, but was blocked by a bullet that almost hit her. She turned, seeing her friend with one gun in her hand, a blade extending form beneath the barrel.

Riku looked at Kristen, asking her wordlessly if he should help. She shook her head, and he nodded, focusing his attacks on the shadow. Kristen turned to face her friend.

"Isn't it amazing?" Avalon smiled, looking at her gun in amusement. "Here we can do whatever we want, as long as we follow the grand scheme of things." She shot at a tree with a magical bullet, but it appeared unfazed. "I never thought things like this would be possible. People write stuff like this, and we're living it."

"Why are you with the bad guys?" Kristen asked.

"How are you so sure they're bad?" Avalon asked, shrugging. "What if they're the good guys, and circumstances try to make you think they're a bad group?"

"They tried to kill us."

"Ok, you got me there. I'm with _him_ because he saved my life. Really he did. So I'm repaying the favor." Avalon raised her gun, pointing it at Kristen.

"But . . ."

"You said it didn't matter what side we were on, as long as we made it to the end. Right?"

Kristen nodded nervously, raising her staff but unsure of how much protection it really provided.

Avalon charged forward, striking down with the blade. Kristen's staff and the blade made contact, and they were stuck at a standstill.

"I'm making sure that happens." Avalon whispered. Kristen had no response. "I like Zexion, a lot. But I'm certain that if he saw you in the way, he'd get rid of you. So I'll keep that from happening."

Kristen was speechless, and saw for the first time how close she was to the edge of the island. She saw nothing but purple water below, and didn't know what would happen if she were to fall into it. She saw something spark, and her focus turned form Avalon, to Riku now looking at the fading Heartless, shocked as he saw Sora appear from the light. Taking advantage of this, Avalon swung again, hitting the staff and making Kristen take a step back to where she was teetering on the edge, stuck between falling and not falling. It was only a second until the balance was lost, and she began to fall backward.

"Ah!" She managed to say as she was falling. Riku turned, seeing her as she finally fell into the abyss, and vanished.

"Kristen!" He yelled, but was stopped by Sora, who blocked his way with the Keyblade.

"You're nothing but a pawn of the dark." Sora said angrily. "It's time for you to face the light!" A bright light came from the Keyblade, engulfing Riku.

Kristen floated in the clear blue water, kicking softly so the soft current would not take her far from the island. She hadn't imagined that the whole thing could be an illusion, nothing more than what Zexion had created. From where she was, she could see the dark cloud of illusion hanging over the island, and noted the large light and the explosion of darkness that seemed to arrive only moments later. The cloud slowly diminished, but Kristen did not see Riku stand on top of the island.

She heard a _splash_ and felt its wake not far from her. She moved from her floating position into a treading one, and gasped as a figure appeared infront of her, swimming not far from where she was, and moving toward her.

"Are you ok?" The figure asked. Kristen sighed in relief: it was only Riku.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I used the darkness . . ." Riku began, "but . . . it allowed me to defeat that cloaked man. Someone told me I could use it, without it controlling me."

"That's great!" Kristen said, beginning to swim back toward the shore.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was an illusion?" Riku asked as he hurried to swim beside her.

Kristen stepped onto the shore, ringing out the excess water in her hair. "I had faith that you could do it." She smiled. "Why would I interfere with that?"

Riku shook his head, unable to hide his grin. "Come on. Let's find that door, so we can get on with this. Maybe we'll dry off as we walk across the beach to find it."

Avalon tried to help Zexion stand as he walked into the meeting room. It was hard enough for him to simply teleport the both of them there, and he seemed like he was about ready to kick the bucket in any moment.

Avalon grumbled. Riku was close to being beaten, being absorbed by the fake light. But something had happened in that short time that had made him embrace the dark, and he managed to cut through the illusion and right into Zexion.

"What. . . what _is_ he?" Zexion asked, mostly to himself. "No one's worn the darkness the way he does. _It's not possible_!!"

"Please, calm yourself down." Avalon insisted. "You're in no shape to be working yourself up."

Zexion nodded, and looked up and past Avalon. "Waaah! Riku?!" Avalon turned quickly, watching as Amanda, Axel, and the Replica Riku walked in. Zexion regained his composure quickly. "Oh . . . oh yes, of course. Vexen's replica. Good thinking, we can use this one to defeat the real one. Axel?"

Avalon wandered over to Amanda, who was preoccupying herself with a small novel's cover, tracing her finger along the design. She glanced at Avalon, but said nothing.

Avalon looked back at Axel, who smiled. "Say, Riku. I bet you'd like to get stronger. . ."

The Replica nodded.

"Yup. If you get some more strength, you'll be no one else. You'll be you. Able to protect what you want, be who you want."

"What are you saying, Axel?" Zexion asked, his eyes growing wide.

Avalon looked at Amanda in dismay, only to realize that her wrist was firmly in Amanda's grasp, and that her gun was far out of reach. "Look away if this is too much." Amanda whispered, her eyes gleaming.

"You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any." Axel continued, lazily pointing at Zexion.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Zexion yelled, his eyes full of disbelief.

"Sorry, Zexy," Axel said, smiling as the Replica began to advance on Zexion. "Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku."

The replica drew his sword, and Zexion was cornered, with nowhere to go. He yelled one last command for them to stop, but they ignored it. Avalon had to look away, unable to watch the unavoidable demise.


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda, Avalon, and Axel warped to where Marluxia was, in an area not far from the top. Marluxia looked back at them angrily, Naminè in his arms against her will. Marluxia threw her aside, and faced Axel.

_"We're going to have to distract Marluxia to get Naminè back. We can at least prevent other casualties." _Amanda remembered what Axel had told her while they walked through the dark tunnel. Following his instructions, she ran toward Naminè, and was completely unnoticed by Marluxia.

Amanda put her finger to her mouth so Naminè wouldn't say anything. "I'm gonna try to keep you safe," she said, "So stick with me."

"We'll be safe from their egos." Avalon commented, hiding behind another pillar. Naminè nodded. They ran behind a pillar, watching Axel and Marluxia prepare to fight.

"You're a fool among fools to show yourself here, traitor!" Marluxia growled, taking a step back.

Axel crossed his arms in thought. "Traitor? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you let her go? You and your cursed meddling! He was ours! The Keyblade Master could have been our slave!"

"Right, your big plan." Axel smiled. "You use Naminè to rewrite Sora's memory piece by piece. He becomes her puppet. Then, using Naminè and Sora, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization." He grinned, spreading his arms. "Did I get it right? 'Cause that would make _you_ the traitor, Marluxia, not me."

"But you eliminated Vexen!" Marluxia said, exasperated.

"Yeah, come to think of it. So what? All I did was weed the garden. And I had to be sure you trusted me."

"A double agent . . . you've been investigating our company from the start."

"Moving on . . ." Axel said, obviously bored with the conversation, "I believe you ordered me to "rid us of our traitors."" He summoned his chakrams, facing Marluxia with a smug smile. "I always follow orders, Marluxia."

Marluxia drew his scythe, and the two began to fight, transporting about the room and striking at each other to no avail. Naminè pulled at Amanda's sleeve.

"Don't worry, we should be safe here." Amanda flinched as a fireball hit the pillar, but missed both Naminè and Amanda. They looked over at Avalon, who was also ok. "See?"

Naminè nodded, but seemed uncertain. She watched the two with wary eyes, and Amanda did the same. She knew Axel could fight, but she also knew that Marluxia would use any tricks he had.

Both jumped back, Marluxia exhausted and Axel unfazed. Axel pointed his chakram at Marluxia.

"Larxene paid the price for disloyalty. You're next, Marluxia. In the name of the Organization you betrayed, I will annihilate you!"

"Go ahead then—strike!" Marluxia said, smiling, as Naminè appeared in front of him.

Axel shot Amanda a dirty look. Amanda looked behind her, and Naminè was nowhere to be seen. "How did he do that?!" Amanda exclaimed. "That so isn't fair!"

Axel shook his head and sighed. He looked back to Marluxia, his mind made up. "You think cowering behind Naminè will stop me? Think again. Your little mascot can keep you company in the void. Farewell, Marluxia." Axel swung his chakram right through Marluxia and Naminè and Amanda froze in disbelief.

"Look!" Avalon whispered, tilting her head toward the end of the room. Sora and the others had entered, watching the scene with wide eyes.

"Are you seeing this, Sora?" Marluxia asked. Axel looked back, shocked. "Axel is willing to harm Naminè just to get at me! Destroy him!" Marluxia and Naminè disappeared.

Sora drew his Keyblade, facing Axel.

"Well, well . . ." Axel said, smiling, "looks like Marluxia made you his puppet after all."

"Never." Sora said. "After I finish you, he's next."

"Don't!" Avalon yelled, drawing her gun. She pointed it at Sora. Amanda ran out, not knowing what her friend was up to.

"Here I thought you hated me." Axel teased.

"I do." Avalon growled. "But Amanda likes you. So you're lucky."

Axel shrugged. "Listen, Sora, I have no reason to fight you. We both want Marluxia dead, so what's the point of us fighting over it?"

Sora loosened his defense, and Avalon did the same. "There is none."

"Exactly. So I'll leave this to you." Axel walked in the opposite direction, heading toward the exit. Amanda ran behind him, working to keep up as her friends examined Avalon and as she was introduced to Sora and the others.

"I want you to stay with them." Axel said, stopping and nodding toward the others.

"What? But . . ."

"No 'but's. I have a feeling that you'll have better luck with them to getting back home. I have other things I have to care for."

"I don't want to lose you . . ." Amanda said, sighing.

"You won't." Axel grinned. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small charm. It looked like a chakram, but was on a thin silver chain. He handed it to Amanda. "I won't do anything stupid . . . and when you come back, I'll find you with this."

Amanda put the necklace on. She nodded, and Axel opened a dark portal and disappeared. Amanda looked at the necklace, and then joined her friends. They looked at the door that lay ahead, and walked into it.

They had fought Marluxia once already, but it was only an illusion of him. Now, they stood in a dark room, looking around for Marluxia. Naminè had waited behind, but it seemed like nothing was in there. Suddenly, a whirl of images, the ocean and the forest, swirled around them. From this chaos, Marluxia appeared, riding a large machine with scythes for arms.

He laughed. "Drown in the heart-torn world of nothingness! I shall scatter your hearts to the empty winds!"

Small blossoms appeared, beginning to shoot at the group. They could dodge the shots, but the three were too much of a hassle. Several shots rang out, and the flowers dissolved. Avalon grinned.

"Leave those to me!" She yelled. "I can take care of this part, and I can reach Marluxia from here! Just take out the arms, and he'll be easy prey!"

The group nodded, wiping out the scythes easily. Large lasers were shot from the machine, and everyone worked to dodge them, acting as if it were a game of jump rope. Marluxia lowered his machine to the ground, and Stella and Sora jumped on, striking Marluxia when he was unprepared. He knocked them off, and they had to do the same thing several more times.

During these times, Marluxia did not hesitate to verbally strike Amanda and Avalon, trying to get them to turn on each other or distract them from their goal. Avalon obviously had enough. After a certain insult directed toward Zexion, she went into a rage, shooting Marluxia with powerful bullets, then jumping high up on the machine and striking him down with her blade. He and his machine exploded into pink petals, and the group ran out of the room, and Sora locked it, sealing the room and its secrets forever.

They turned, watching the relief flow through Naminè as her chains had finally been released with Marluxia's death.

"It's time for me to set things right." She said, looking at Sora. "But you have to choose: do you want to remember everything about your friends, or remember everything about this castle?"

"There has to be a choice?" Stella asked, and Naminè looked down.

"Yeah." Amanda said, nodding. "She redid the chain of Sora's memories, changing them and adding her own. For everything to return to normal, she would have to take out her links, therefore removing all memories he, Donald, and Goofy have of this castle.

"So? What do you want?" Naminè asked.

"I want things to be set right." Sora said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in large pods, Naminè already working to getting their memories back to normal. There was no further place to go in the castle, so their journeys were not done yet.

"I don't understand it." Avalon said, looking in the room anxiously. "Shouldn't we be going home?"

"Kristen's not here. She must still be on her adventure." Amanda shrugged.

"Naminè said that she would be coming here, so we just have to wait." Melissa grumbled, sitting and leaning against the wall.

Stella sat beside Melissa and smiled. "And waiting we will do."

"You know," Kristen said, "I wonder how many floors there are to this castle?"

"That's a good question . . ." Riku shrugged, stepping closer to the door. He reached into his pocket. "Hey--!" Riku stopped mid-sentence, and looked around.

"What is it?" Kristen asked, her gaze searching around the room for what he was looking for.

"Someone's . . . calling my name . . ." Riku whispered, taking a step back. "Wait! That voice!"

Ansem appeared from the shadows, blocking their way to the door. A smug grin was on his face. "I know you can feel it, Riku- the grip that I have on your heart. You've let the darkness in, and all-consuming darkness is what your heart has become!"

"What is he talking about?" Kristen asked, drawing her staff.

Riku looked down. "I heard a voice that sounded like your sister's while I was trapped in that cloaked man's illusion. It would have killed me. But she said that I could embrace the darkness, being able to escape the darkness, and be able to see through the light. I accepted it, but I have not become his dark minion!"

The smirk on Ansem's face grew, and he extended his hand toward Riku. Riku began to float in the air, unable to move. He twitched, but that was all he could manage.

"The deeper the darkness runs in you, the stronger I become. Controlling you is an effortless task." Ansem smiled.

Kristen simply stood there, shaking, unable to do anything. Part of it was from fear, but the other was form the uncertainty of what to do. She didn't know if doing anything would help Riku, since it only made her get in the way last time.

The small orb of light encircled her, and the doubt vanished. She aimed her staff at Ansem, and casted a huge fire spell. As it moved toward Ansem, Kristen could barely detect a small glimmer of light that surrounded her spell, and how it exploded upon contact with Ansem. He fell back, and Riku fell to the floor. The small light circled around Riku, and Ansem vanished angrily. Riku stood warily, and Kristen ran to help support him.

"Golly, I'm glad I made it in time!" The orb, Mickey, said. "That should keep him occupied for a while. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, Riku."

Riku smiled. "Your Majesty, it's you!"

"You betcha!" The light formed into a mouse-like shape, and the figure before them was no other than the King, Mickey Mouse.

Riku walked up to him, and poked him. Kristen couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, cut it out, that tickles!" The king said, smiling.

"This time you're real." Riku stated, relieved. "No illusion. I'm glad you came!"

"I promised, didn't I?"

Riku fell forward, and Kristen struggled to keep him standing. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern obvious on her face.

"I'm okay." Riku said, smiling at her softly. "I'm just relieved." He sighed, then looked at the king. "How did you get here, Your Majesty? I thought you were really far away."

"This card showed me the way." Mickey smiled, holding up a small card. "I was lookin' for a way out of the realm of darkness, and then this card came along. As soon as I picked it up, it showed me your heart, waaay beyond the darkness. And that's how I tracked you down. I guess the card thought it belonged to you."

Riku took the card, looking at it skeptically. "I guess you're right." He shrugged, and walked toward the doorway, Mickey and Kristen not far behind.

"I don't remember this place." Riku said, looking at the large lake surrounded by grass and buildings. Tall grass surrounded the lake, with a cement path surrounding that. Small playgrounds were scattered across the area, but were void of children or people. The only ones in this park were Kristen and Riku.

"You wouldn't." Kristen said, looking around. "This is my home."

"_Your_ home?" Riku asked, jumping back in surprise.

"Yeah." Kristen looked around, then pointed in another direction. "My house is that way, and my friends and I used to play and hang out in this park all the time."

"But why would the King say that the card belonged to me?"

"Maybe . . . we're connected, just like we are with all of our friends. Our shared memories and experiences make it so. So if the card was a part of my memory, then it would be obvious that I would be with you, and lead the king to you." Kristen began to walk along the path, looking around.

"Maybe the king would know. Your Majesty?" Riku looked around, calling the king's name several more times.

"His Majesty is not here." Ansem appeared from behind them, a smug on his face, although it was unlike his previous ones. "You must battle me and the darkness alone."

Riku drew his weapon quickly, thought for a moment, then withdrew it. "You're not Ansem." Riku said. "Your scent. . . it's different. It's not as foul, or as dark. I don't smell the darkness in you, just something else." Riku thought for a moment. "I know. You're the one who guided me when all of this happened. You wanted me to face the darkness."

"Correct." The man smiled. There was a flash of light, and a man wrapped in red cloths and wearing a dark cloak appeared where Ansem once stood. "Call me DiZ, it's as good a name as any. I've been watching you all along."

"Well, that's not creepy." Kristen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Riku asked, elbowing Kristen.

"I want you to choose between the light and the dark." DiZ said bluntly.

"He can't stay in the middle?" Kristen's comment was ignored.

"I want you to meet Naminè, then choose."

"Naminè? Who's that?"

"You'll just have to meet her to find out." The man vanished.

"Well he certainly was informative." Kristen growled, kicking up some dirt. "But that means that Naminè must be somewhere in here."

"But where?"

Kristen thought for a moment, then fell to the floor. "I don't know. This town is huge. There's no telling where she would be."

Both were silent, realizing that the search could take a long time, and that they had nowhere to even start. A bark interrupted their thoughts.

Kristen looked up, smiling as a white dog bounded toward them. He was medium sized, and bounced around her happily.

"What the?" Riku asked, watching the dog as it looked back at him goofily.

"He's my dog." Kristen smiled, patting the dog on the head. It tilted its head, ran around her in a circle, then ran away, looking back at them when he was 20 feet away.

"What is he doing?"

"I think he wants us to follow him. . ." Kristen said, thinking. The dog wagged his tail. "What harm could it bring?"

Riku nodded, and the both of them chased after the dog. It led them through several streets, and into a slightly forested area. Every so often Heartless would appear, and the dog would hide until all of them were defeated.

Kristen looked around. "There's no forest for miles, so why is this one here?" She shrugged, and continued to walk through until they came across a large mansion. "And this certainly wasn't _here_."

"Then maybe we're in the right place."

They looked ahead, to where an older man stood at the gates. The white dog ran toward him, wagging his tail as the older man patted his head.

"Who's that?" Riku asked.

"That's . . . my dad." Kristen said incredulously. She walked toward him, stopping suddenly as a dark orb hovered above her and half of the mansion. "Dad! Move!" She yelled, but he was unresponsive.

The orb dropped quickly, and Riku shoved her out of the way, barely dodging the orb himself. Her father and the dog were not so lucky. When the shadows faded, their figures had obviously changed into that of Heartless. Her father had become an Invisible, a man-like figure with a large sword, while her dog became a Snapper Dog, a Heartless dog that attacked everything it saw.

Riku drew his blade, but Kristen simply sat there, shaking. Her eyes were wide, and tears began to form in her eyes as the weight of the situation dawned upon her.

"They're not real!" Riku insisted, but he knew that she could not hear him. He knew, while he fought the two, that he was in the same position not that long ago. He was devastated when he was told that he had no friends in his heart, and hers was probably worse. She had seen part of her family disappear.

He was overwhelmed. When he had the opportunity to attack the Invisible, the Snapper Dog would attack him. When he attacked the Snapper, the Invisible attacked him with his sword.

He fell back, watching as the two Heartless edged closer for the kill. Riku knew that after they had finished him, they would go after Kristen. If he had the energy to summon the darkness within, he would have, but even that seemed out of reach. Closer and closer the Heartless came, and Riku's fate was more apparent.

"Fira!" Kristen yelled, destroying the two weakened Heartless. Riku looked at her, bewildered, as tears continued to stream down her face.

"How did you . . .?"

Kristen wiped her eyes. "I wanted you to trust me when I spoke to you about what was real and not. Then I realized that I was a hypocrite. I should trust you the same."

Riku hugged her. "But it still hurt, huh?" Kristen nodded. He sighed and smiled. "Well, when you get home, you can give your dad and your dog a big hug. But first, to do that, we have to find Naminè."

Kristen nodded, pulling away and looking at the gate. "You think Naminè's in here?"

Riku walked toward the gate and looked at the lock.

"Hold it right there, Real Thing." They turned to see Repliku walking in their direction. "Well, well, you've changed. Last time we met you were afraid of the darkness, but not anymore."

"How can you tell?" Kristen asked, curious.

"Because I'm you."

"No, _I'm _me." Riku growled.

"'I'm me" he says. It must be nice, being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony! The way I look, the way I feel, everything! I thought by finding some new strength, I could be someone, someone who's not you! But nothing changes . . . I'm still just empty!"

"That's not true!" Kristen said, stepping forward. "You might share the same face, but you two are different! You have your own hearts, you act and respond completely different! How can you say you're not?!"

"What would _you_ know?! You're an original just like everyone else!" Repliku drew his sword, and Riku did the same. "Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be anything more than a shadow!"

It took a long time to defeat Repliku. Even his style was different than Riku's. He was more aggressive, more angry, and more careless. Using that in mind, they came up with a way to defeat him, and he fell to the floor.

"So . . . this is the end. Figures. But I'm not afraid. Good riddance to an artificial life. I never had a heart. Even what I'm feeling now is probably fake."

"What are you feeling?" Riku asked, looking down at the ground.

"What happens when someone who's not real dies? Where will my heart go? That is, if it doesn't disappear completely. . ."

"It'll go somewhere." Riku said. "The same place my heart will go."

Repliku smiled, and looked up at Riku and Kristen. "You're crying."

Riku looked over at Kristen, and tears were falling. "Of course I am." She said. "Maybe you're a copy, but you're still a person who doesn't deserve to die."

Repliku smiled. "You two are so original. Oh well." He faded into darkness, leaving nothing behind.

"Come on." Riku said, putting his hand on Kristen's shoulder. "Let's go find Naminè."


	13. Chapter 13

1The room was much different than the rest of the castle, Kristen observed. The castle had seemed cold and unwelcoming, but this room appeared to have a calm, warm mood. There was a large pod in the middle of the room, something inside it, but unknown, since it had a filmy slightly opaque cover.

Riku was talking to a young girl, about Kristen's age. Her name was Namine, and she had led the two into the room, and was now talking about some choice Riku had to make. Kristen, uninterested, had begun to investigate the rest of the room. She looked at the large container, and brushed over the glass. She tried to focus on the figure, and it wasn't long before she realized who it was.

"Riku!" She called, slightly worried, "It's Sora!"

Riku ran to her side and looked at the container. He turned to Namine. "What did you do to him?!" He demanded, stepping toward her. Namine still had that soft smile on her face.

"She didn't do anything," a voice said from behind them, "he's only sleeping." It was Stella, with Amanda, Melissa, and Avalon right behind her.

"He has to be in there to get his memories back." Amanda said, shrugging.

Kristen hugged her friends, then looked at them seriously. "What happened?"

They explained how they had gone their different ways, and how Sora was slowly being tricked and used, and how they had fought to get his memories back.

Riku continued to think. Kristen looked at Namine, then at her sister. "You know . . ." she said, putting her hands on her hips, "you two kinda look alike. Not 'twins like me and her' alike, but similar. It's weird."

Amanda looked at Namine curiously, but shook her head. "We look nothing alike. You're just being silly." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"You have a decision to make, too." Namine told Riku.

"But no one's been messing with my memories." Riku responded.

"It's not about that." Namine smiled. "It's about your darkness. Ansem is contained now, but when he manages to escape, he'll conquer you. Let me lock your heart tight, so that he never does. I can make it so that he never escapes."

Riku thought for a second. "And what happens to me if I let you do that? Will I lose my memory too?"Namine was speechless, so the answer was clear.

"The darkness will be sealed along with your memory. You'll stop reminiscing about the darkness. You can go back to the way you used to be. You would forget everything about this castle, maybe more."

Riku looked at Kristen, who was looking at the floor while she thought. She noticed him looking at her, and smiled. "It's your choice."

Riku smiled. "Well, I can't chew Sora out for sleeping if I'm doing the same thing. Keep your lock, I'll just finish off Ansem once and for all." He turned, and began to walk toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kristen asked, crossing her arms.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm going to go take care of Ansem." Riku looked at Kristen like she was foolish.

"No." Kristen said, making everyone jump back in surprise. "_We're _going to take care of Ansem."

"You really should go home with your friends. It's too dangerous to fight Ansem."

"Right." Kristen rolled her eyes. "So it _wasn't_ dangerous when we fought him the first time. It _wasn't _dangerous when I saved you from Vexen. It _wasn't _dangerous when I distracted Lexaeus. It _wasn't _dangerous when we went after that cloaked guy. And I'm guessing that it _wasn't _dangerous when we fought those Heartless and your clone. Do I have it right?" Kristen waited for Riku to answer, but he had no response. "I've been with you all this time, and I don't plan on leaving before the climax. Got that?"

Riku laughed. "All right. You got me. But your friends are going to kill me if something happens to you."

"I think they'll manage a few more minutes without me." She turned toward her friends. "Mind waiting a little longer?"

Stella nodded and sat down. "We'll be right here."

"You would think that DiZ guy would have a few decisions of his own." Kristen said, walking into the dark room. As they had left the chamber with Sora's sleeping pod, they had encountered Mickey and DiZ, and had talked with them for a short while. DiZ had given them the card needed to encounter the darkness.

Riku was silent, so Kristen continued. "I mean, he was so cryptic with every little word he said. I couldn't tell whether or not he meant'support you' or 'watch you get toasted,' when he said he'd 'watch' you." She looked over at Riku, who was still silent and looking at the floor. "Hey, that was a joke. You're supposed to laugh."

"Ha ha." Riku said unenthusiastically. Kristen stopped and made him stop with her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's something I have to tell you." Riku said. "Two things, actually."

"Well?"

"I want you to know that you're my light, my savior from darkness. I never would have been able to go through this without you."

"Aww, tell me more about _myself_." Kristen joked.

"I'm serious."

"I know. But do you have any idea how corny you sound?" Kristen laughed. "Now what's the other thing?"

"It's more of a favor I'm asking you. If Ansem wins, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, I want you to dest–"

"Of course I'll save you, silly!" Kristen smiled. "I know Mickey would help me without question."

"You're not listening to me." Riku growled. "I want you to destroy Ansem and me with–"

"Nope!" Kristen's smile grew. "I made my choice, like you made yours. No matter what, I'll be there to help you. I'm your light, remember?"

Riku nodded. "You're right. I won't lose with you around."

"Is that right?" A pair of large dark hands came from the shadow, grabbing Kristen and pulling her away. Ansem appeared from the same darkness, the ghost behind him squeezing Kristen tightly. "Then what would happen if I extinguished this light?" The ghost squeezed tighter, and Kristen gasped.

"Let her go!" Riku demanded.

"I think not." Ansem smiled. "Why do you accept the darkness and still refuse me? You and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. We exist in the same space–so why deny me? Does your heart still fear the dark? . . . or is it this insect?"

Riku looked at Kristen, who nodded. "The truth is . . ." he drew his sword. "You just really stink."

"You are a fool!" Ansem said, distracted. The grip on Kristen began to loosen, and she carefully attempted to get herself out. When her arm was more free, she summoned her staff, and shot a fireball at the ghost, making it vanish. While Ansem was distracted, Riku charged, slicing at him and making him fly backward. Kristen stood by Riku's side.

"You had Alex in your power, and you still lost. You're finished." Riku said, smiling.

"Hardly. . ." Ansem said, leaning on one knee on the floor. "As long as you have the darkness . . . my shadow still lingers . . ." He stood while vanishing, gave out a final dark yell, and deep darkness surrounded everyone,. Kristen could not grab Riku's extended hand fast enough and was caught in the darkness.

The darkness wasn't frightening, it was only lonely. Kristen gave up searching, for it was obvious that there was nowhere to go or nowhere to be. As she gave up, she heard footsteps coming nearer. She turned, and was grasped in a deep embrace.

"I knew you were my light." Riku whispered in her ear. "That light in the darkness."

The darkness around them slowly began to fade, and the entrance to the castle was revealed, with Mickey, DiZ, Avalon, Amanda, Stella, and Melissa standing at its doorway. Riku and Kristen let go of eachother quickly, blushing deeply.

"It's time to go!" Avalon called, pointing out her hands that were beginning to fade away.

Kristen stepped toward them, but hesitated. Her hands were already gone, and it was halfway up her forearms. She turned back toward Riku.

"I'll . . . see you again, right?" she asked.

Riku smiled. "I'll be waiting for you to come back. You said it yourself: you're my light. You're always going to be with me, and I'll always be waiting. I'll feel you when you come back . . . and I'll find you."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Kristen grinned, and walked back toward Riku. She looked at him, gave a sweet smile, then a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered, then ran off toward her friends, vanishing in an instant.

Avalon looked at the small screen, the S.P. firmly in her hands. She could feel her friends sitting close, each slowly moving and waking up.

"Was that for real?" Avalon asked, not knowing if the others heard her. She looked over at the clock; not a minute had passed, even though it felt like at least a week had. She picked up the charm that was attached to a small silver chain around her neck. It was a small gun, the exact kind she had used.

Amanda grumbled. "Why did it have to end so soon?"

"You know how it is. . ." Stella said, sighing. "We have to wait now."

The group sighed, none of them quite finished with their journey. Avalon closed the S.P. and stood up.

"What's up?" Melissa asked, still lazily sitting. "You don't want to join us next time?"

"On the contrary." Avalon said, smiling. "If you guys don't take me next time, I'm gonna kill you."


End file.
